A Voice That Doesn't Speak
by aliengirlguy
Summary: Xanatos is in Britten on business when he stumbles across a silent green-eyed boy. Intrigued by the unusual boy he sends his aide, Owen to the boy's house. There, Owen is forced by magic into becoming a new daddy to the boy who lived.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Xanatos is in Britten on business when he stumbles across a silent green-eyed boy. Intrigued by the unusual boy he sends his aide, Owen to the boy's house. There, Owen is forced by magic into becoming a new daddy to the boy who lived. Harry, with his new father, goes to America where he will experience adventure and healing with some extraordinary new friends.

Rated: T (for now).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gargoyles; all belong to whoever came up with the idea and their affiliates, just borrowing for personal amusement, no money being made. I also don't own Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K Rowling and her affiliates, again for personal amusement and not for profit.

Authors Note:

A Voice That Doesn't Speak

Chapter 1: Meeting

David Xanatos was a brilliant man.

That was the first thing that anyone thought after meeting the 28-year-old Billionaire. Of course, the second thing they think, or perhaps even the first before the brilliant bit, was that he was an attractive man. Physical features have only ever mattered to David Xanatos as another tool to use in his games of power. As such, like any tool, he kept good care of it. His physique was that of a man who didn't shun exercise, and was indeed a black belt in several martial arts. He had a well-groomed goatee, and his hair just this shade of rakishly long held back in a ponytail, and was his mother's milk chocolate brown. He had well tanned skin that contained the trace of his father's Italian ancestry along with his father's dark chocolate eyes. His features were neither to pretty nor to masculine, but were the rare fine line between the two that made him arresting and strong. Yes, David Xanatos was indeed a powerful man, a brilliant man, a handsome man and every one of those qualities he exploited for his own ends in countless plots and schemes with the seasoned outlook of a chess player in a infinite sea of game boards.

Xanatos did not think of things such as sentimentality or compassion, though he would admit to a few concessionary soft feelings when he thought of Fox, his current girlfriend, who was a powerful women in her own right, and was David's match in every way. He wouldn't be surprised if he ended up marrying her one of these days.

He would like to think that whatever emotions or thoughts guided him that particular day and the events that followed were nothing of the soft sort.

He had been sitting in a small, secluded clearing in Surrey, not far from an abominable subdivision of houses in Little Winging near Private Dr. He had been taking a break from the negotiations with a burgeoning Computer chip manufacturing company that was showing promise that he was currently trying to merge into the collective powerhouse that was Xanatos enterprises. The owners were more astute then usual, and were defiantly aware of their own worth. Truthfully, the offer was more then satisfactory but the owners seemed to delight in the thrill of the negotiation. David could understand and had parried with them for amusement and goodwill's sake. Eventually the owners had decided to prolong the inevitable and gave David 5 hrs to stretch his legs from the bargaining table while they considered his offer. David leaned his head back in the relative peace of the secluded park he had stumbled into by chance.

David was definitely a city man, but occasionally, the echoes from his more humble beginnings growing up in a rural farm had him seek out the relative peace of nature on occasion.

He was pleased that this small park, just a small clearing of overgrown grass surrounded by tall trees and thick bushes, with an old bench that had seen better days but not rusted. He wasn't far from the company owners home on 7 Private Dr. He took breaths of the hints of growing things.

He was almost dozing when something seemed to catch his senses, those born of years on the dojo mat.

He straightened, and was surprised to find a small boy sitting cross-legged no more then 10 feet away, his tiny frame surrounded by almost to tall grass. The boy appeared to be bent over a black sketchbook, a broken pencil moving over the page that he couldn't see, and his shaggy wild mop of ink dark hair nearly hiding his face.

The boy was definitely small, Xanatos would have said 6 years old at first glance, but there was something about the boy, a stillness in the way he sat that said something older.

He noted that the boy's cloths were faded and, though clean, were much to big, they practically hung off him. Xanatos was intrigued. Normally he didn't take much notice of children but for those that were the children of other influential men and women in the circles he treaded with ease. This boy was definitely not one of those. What intrigued him was the fact that the boy had managed to get so close, and obviously having been near by for a fair bit, without David noticing until now. Then the boy paused in whatever he was drawing and looked up, his eyes meeting David's for the first time.

He couldn't help but suck in a breath. The boy's eyes were not like anything he had ever seen on a human. They were a bright green of a shade and intensity in hue that almost glowed. At the same time, there was something that was shuttered in those emerald fire depths, something that looked out at him and spoke of a maturity that was breathtaking, infinitely sad, and somehow wrong with a boy so young.

The boy held the billionaires gaze for a moment, unblinking, and David had the strangest feeling that he was being judged. Then the boy blinked and closed his sketchbook. He got to his feet. His entire posture screamed wariness.

"Hello" David greeted, his voice coming out in a harmless, great-to-meet-you-farm boy tone he used with nervous clients.

The boy's eyes narrowed suspiciously and David had the odd thought that the boy had seen through the voice some how.

'The boy is disturbingly observant' David mused.

"I apologize if I have intruded on your sanctuary." David said again dropping the act, and trying for that rare show of sincerity.

It worked, the boy seemed to relax, though he made sure that he was within running distance to a large, probably hard to get into for anyone bigger bush.

'Definitely cautious' he thought again, finding himself already mentally categorizing every single observance and clue the boy let drop.

David raised an eyebrow. The boy had yet to say a word to him.

He tried another tact.

"I notice that you seem to be a fan of art." David drawled gesturing to the sketchbook clutched in his arms.

The boy cocked his head, eyeing him thoughtfully. Then, in a starling perfect mimicry of David, he cocked a black eyebrow and the look seemed to say,

What? You actually want to see?

David was amused by the boy's silent mimicry rejoinder.

"I would very much like to see your work, if you don't mind showing it to me," he said kindly enough. Truthfully he found himself rather curious about what had held the to silent boys attention so diligently on his paper.

The boy cocked his head again, as if he were contemplating his request, and his sincerity, then after a moment, walked towards David hesitantly, his body tense as if waiting for the man to suddenly lunge at him. David was careful to remain absolutely relaxed and still, trying to be as non-threatening as possible. He had to admit to the spurt of…dislike that the boy was afraid of him. It was the first time anyone, child or adult had reacted to him in such a manner that didn't have a valid reason behind it. For some reason he highly doubted that the boy knew anything about him.

The boy stopped four feet from David's reclined position on the bench, projecting the air of a man to relaxed to move.

The boy didn't come any closer, but tore something out of the sketchbook and handed it to David who took it in his hands.

He glanced down at the page and froze as he stared at himself. It was amazingly portrayed. The light shining off his hair, the relaxed face. Even the folds of his expensive slacks and dress shirt, with its one button at the neck undone. David swallowed he had never seen himself look so at peace. He looked up from the amazing picture in his hands, words upon his lips to praise the obvious artistic savant that he had stumbled across, only to find the small clearing empty. The boy had used his own work as a diversionary tactic and slipped away without David knowing.

He stood up, finding himself looking for any trace of the little artist, but he was gone.

He shook his head, and finding himself experiencing one of those few rare moments in his life. Sheer amazement.

Ooo ooo ooo

David Xanatos told himself that he didn't feel relief that Owen had phoned him, and informed him of he delay involving superstitious locals in regards to David's current project, the acquisition of Castle Riverne, and it's rebuilding in America.

He had made a comment about paying a man enough and he'll walk straight into hell. Normally he would be annoyed about delays for something so important to his and his and his allies' plans, but he found himself actually not to bothered. It added a week to his stay. He had already acquired the computer chip company, everyone walking away with handsome checks and secure futures and investments. Since he had no pressing needs Owen had dryly suggested him doing something novelty quaint like taking in the sights.

David did take in the sights, usually with the current Prime Minister, and a brief visit with the queen for tea, but the rest of his time he found himself back in that little nameless clearing were he had meant the boy.

Each day he had gone back, not knowing why exactly, only that there was something compelling, and utterly mysterious that perked David's interest. There was very little that was a mystery to David in the world around him, but for the first time, he found himself confronted with that very thing. He would have thought it was all a dream, perhaps conjured when he dozed, but he had only to look at the sketch that rested in an expensive obsidian frame with clear glass of the finest quality that sat in his brief case to know that the boy was real.

The days past, until his week was nearly up, and the boy had not returned. His last day in Britten, he packed, sending all but his carryall on ahead to his private jet. Owen Burnett, the blond stiff aide of David Xanatos had noticed his employer's preoccupation of late. Curious about what had caught his interest, he requested to accompany Mr. Xanatos on his mysterious expedition. His boss and friend had merely shrugged his shoulders but allowed Owen to accompany him.

Owen frowned at the peaceful little clearing. He knew that Mr. Xanatos often sought these little refuges from time to time. He didn't see what was so compelling about just another bit of clearing. Owen would admit though, that despite it's unimpressive looks, it was…calming.

He sat down stiffly on the other end of the bench as Mr. Xanatos leaned back and relaxed.

The sun continued it's slow journey across the sky. A soothing wind lightly ruffled the blond mans unrufflable hair. He found himself leaning back, and closing his eyes, deciding to indulge were iron was scarce, and again admitted to himself that there was something about this place that was soothing.

Then a presence alerted Owens other senses. He straightened at the same time that Mr. Xanatos did.

There, sitting in the same spot that David had first encountered him, was the boy. He was even bent over his sketchbook, drawing away.

Owen stared incredulously at the boy, then at the amused look on his boss' face.

Owen stiffened, drawing his stoic persona around him like a shield. The two men waited for the boy to take notice. They didn't have to wait long.

Owen sucked in a breath, some of his control slipping form his Owen Persona, a little of the real him peeking through as his eyes opened in amazement.

The boy had some how been there long enough for Owen to not realize his presence, let alone his arrival. It wasn't possible, only a very few select number could catch him unawares.

David was amused. It was again another oddity to add to the growing mystery surrounding the boy that he had even caught Owen off guard. And it was also worth the weeklong fruitless wait to bring Owen along and witness his friends shock, something he had never seen on the stoic Owen or even in his other persona.

'Interesting' he mused, 'there is something different about this boy'

Then the boy smiled tentivly. Though it was in the direction of Owen, not Xanatos. Owen gathered his stoic demeanor around himself, until he was again the same emotionless, most stiff spined human on the planet.

David watched with interest as the boy watched Owen. He looked down at his book, suddenly looking shy. It was such a normal, boyish expression that again David could taste the oddness of the thought that it seemed unusual on the boy.

"So this boy is why you have been returning to this clearing for the past week?" Owen asked in his usual stoic way.

The boy's head jerked up, and he eyed Xanatos with surprise.

"Well, the boy did such an excellent job drawing me, I just wanted to learn more about such a valuable artist." David said smoothly.

Owen raised a brow. "Indeed?" his tone was the same, but David had known him long enough to recognize the nuances in his friend's voice. It was both curious and disbelieving.

The boy bit his lip again, his brow furrowed as though David's compliment made no sense to him.

It was David's turn to frown. 'Surely he's been complemented on his talents before? He's a savant if ever I saw one, why should the boy be disturbed or confused by something so obvious?'

"May we see what you drew this time?" David asked, clearing his face of the disturbed feeling beginning to grow.

The boy blinked, again looking confused by David's eagerness, but otherwise shrugged and carefully ripped out his latest picture, handing it to Owen this time.

Owen glanced down, and then froze. It was a perfect replica of him all right, but not the 'him' that anyone saw unless he allowed him or her to see.

A breath escaped him in a hiss. The boy's talent wasn't just stunning, it was not normal.

His head snapped up his blue eyes pinning green. He sent all his senses directly at the child.

He was immediately repelled. Wards flared up around him in multilayers of shields, unseen by Xanatos.

Was he one of Oberon's Children? Perhaps one of the various fey off spring that popped up now and then from dalliances in the mortal realm?

The boy began to tremble, stepping back.

Owen suddenly realized that the boy looked absolutely terrified!

Owen felt a sudden spurt of shame. He had not meant to strike out so savagely, it had just caught him so off guard. Normally, in his Owen form, children didn't exactly love him, and that mortal form did not call for the necessity of such. In his original form though, children and he had always gotten on. He had even raised a child or two over the centuries. In all his existence, he had never frightened a child through his actions.

Until now.

"I apologize Little One," Owen said, making sure that he allowed the regret to come through, "I was…surprised and I acted foolishly."

David stared back and forth between his friend and the boy who was looking pale and shaky. Then he noticed the picture held tightly in his aide's hands.

He stared down at the picture.

He knew what Owen was; after all, he had made the choice that had bound Owen to him for the rest of David's life. He had never come across anyone who had even thought to guess that Owen had another nature, and here the boy had drawn a perfect likeness!

David Xanatos made the first steps that would change the course of history forever.

Ooo ooo ooo

Harry Potter laid huddled in the safety of his cupboard.

It had been a 2 days since he had run from the ponytail man and the two faced man. Not that he thought that the blond was dishonorable, he just quite literally saw the man with two different faces. Twoface seemed unhappy with something that Harry had drawn in the picture that he had made of Twoface. Twoface had done…something that Harry didn't understand, but it made his body tingly and weary. He had run from them as soon as he was able to unglue his feet from the ground. The two adults had called after him, but Harry had not stopped until he was back at number 4 Private Dr.

He had liked Twoface, it was the first adult he had ever felt comfortable with. There had been something about him that felt familiar. Some part of him, the part that for some reason still existed after the Dursleys years of neglect, still thought that there might be at least one other who would be different like him. For a brief, glorious moment he had thought it might be Twoface. After all, he was one man with two faces. But Twoface acted appalled (at least that's how Harry had interpreted Owens reaction).

'So I really am alone,' he thought miserably as he shifted futilely, tying to get a better spot on the thin baby mattress that he had for a bed. His body hurt and he could see blood flowing from the deep gashes on his small chest. Harry pulled out his sketchbook and his priceless pencil stubs' that he had snuck from school. He drew a sketch from memory of Twoface, then of Ponytail. Harry had always had a good memory. It was one of the things that led to beatings if he wasn't careful to do worse then his cousin Dudley in school.

He hugged the book to him. It was the greatest possession he owned, and had been given to him by a teacher, one of the same hundreds the teacher had foisted off on other faculty and students from a cousins over stocked stationary store. Harry didn't care, though he could see that he was running short on paper soon, so he was careful only to draw in it when he needed to.

The house was silent around the soon to be 10 year olds house. The Dursleys had gone out for the weekend to Aunt Marge's for Dudley's 10th birthday. Harry was pleased that he would have the house to himself.

He pushed open his cupboard door and hobbled out into the silent to clean house. After washing his wounds with antiseptic that didn't even make Harry blink at the sting, he was long used to the sensation and dismissed it as minor. After wrapping a bandage that he had carefully filched and hidden from his schools nurse station, he felt marginally better. He made sure to clean and leave no evidence of his presence. The Dursley's always locked the cupboard if they had to leave Harry behind and could not be watched by the crazy cat lady. What the Dursley's didn't know was that Harry had never been anywhere were locks have existed that work correctly around him.

He didn't know why they didn't work, but knew it was more of that freakishness that his relatives were always on the look out for. Harry had so far managed to keep his drawing and his freakishness with locks from being found out. Harry did some chores that the Dursley's wouldn't notice so that the job load would be lighter when they returned. He then carefully nicked some scraps of food from the fridge, making sure it wouldn't be anything big enough to notice. Harry thought about sneaking outside to the clearing, but his little sanctuary may still have those men using it. He didn't begrudge them his one place of peace. By nature, as inconceivable as a boy with his history it may seem, Harry was not a hateful boy. He never begrudged, nor hated, despite everything his relatives had done to him, he had experienced his relative's hate first hand. To him, hate seemed a hurtful, exhausting emotion. So Harry crept back into his cupboard and curled up with one of numerous books he had carefully hidden from his many forays into the Dursley recycle bin. It was amazing what his cousin threw out in his disinterest from blind parents who didn't realize he wasn't any sort of the genius that they thought he was. He was lost in a bit of poetry from his latest acquisition, a poetry book that Petunia had bought Dudley in the hopes that it would help him with his creative writing. That book had not even had the plastic removed before Harry rescued it from the trash.

He read the words before him, spell bound.

"…_Devotion teeming _

_They gather to watch_

_A single soul trembling before the horde._

_Their savoir, their guide_

_A single being_

_Made a god by eyes_

_By needy hearts_

_And guilt driven desire._

_Bravery is standing before opinion_

_Heart, is loving when to much love is given _

_Wisdom is knowing _

_That one is not all wise_

_So the single soul loves_

_Guides_

_Stands before countless eyes _

_And trembles_…"

Poetry fascinated him in the way that art did. It was like painting masterpieces, only instead of paint or pencil, it was done with words. Harry smiled at the words, enjoying himself in a rare moment. Then, as if fate were working against his little moment of bliss, he heard a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: Xanatos is in Britten on business when he stumbles across a silent green-eyed boy. Intrigued by the unusual boy he sends his aide, Owen to the boy's house. There, Owen is forced by magic into becoming a new daddy to the boy who lived. Harry, with his new father, goes to America where he will experience adventure and healing with some extraordinary new friends.

Rated: T (for now).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gargoyles; all belong to whoever came up with the idea and their affiliates, just borrowing for personal amusement, no money being made. I also don't own Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K Rowling and her affiliates, again for personal amusement and not for profit.

Authors Note:

A Voice That Doesn't Speak

Chapter 2: He Has Your Ears.

Owen grimaced in disgust at the cookie cutter house that matched its fellows. There was something unnatural about this type of sameness. Even the lawn was perfectly mowed, the garden perfectly planted. He repressed a shutter. Everything about Private Dr. and others like it repulsed his other nature. He observed that there was no car, he had thought that maybe somebody might be home, but from the looks of things the Dursley's, the name of the family they had finally managed to identify as the boys family through a description through school records, weren't home. The boy's name was Harry Potter. From what he understood of what they could unearth, which was disturbingly little, even for one his age, was that the boy was the nephew of the Dursleys, listed as having little intelligence in his school records, with a few minor disciplinary issues. They couldn't find any records of the boy's parents other then a few things on the mother, Lilly Evens nee Potter, and the boys parents death certificates, very strange. It had also disturbed them both that the boy was not in fact 5 or 6, but would be 10 years old in a month. The boy had looked way to small and scrawny for a boy that age.

Owen was just about to walk away when the door cracked open and a familiar startling green eye looked out at him.

The door immediately closed with a slam.

Owen pushed his gold-rimmed glasses up his nose, and commented to the closed door ideally.

"Well, that went well."

Owen was mindful of the boy's reaction when he had tried to sense the boy for magic, but he needed to know what lay ahead of him. It was possible that the boy had wards placed on his home. He unclenched his own personal shields, and he raised an eyebrow at spying a wide variety of wards swimming before his vision. None of it was fey magic that was certain; it was possible it could be mortal magic. Owen had not seen a mage or magic user in the last thousand years. He even wondered if there were any human magic users left, though he did see evidence of them from time to time manifesting in the odd psychic ability, Nostradamus being a classic example. He also wondered, with the other fey wondering earth, if perhaps there were still human magic users around.

He frowned, watching the swimming symbols and did recognize the feel as mortal magic. He hummed thoughtfully; He recognized some of the symbols, mostly dark magic detection, and several varieties of minor to major protection spells for the property. One in particular caught his attention. It bore the same dark red magical shield that only one with magical sight such as him could see if he so wished. This shield was not as multilayered and convoluted as what he had see flare up around the boy, but it bore the same trace. The dark red ward actually reached out with gentle tendrils, brushing along his form, judging his risk to the charge within the shield.

For a moment, the manicured lawns disappeared, and he was standing in a house that he had never been in before. It looked well lived in, though not shabby.

Sitting at a kitchen table was a woman. She smiled, it was a beautiful easy smile that lit up her face and made her simply beautiful. She had red hair like Fox, though hers was a deeper tone, closer to a true red. She looked fairly young, maybe 20, and had a build almost like Queen Tatiana herself. He briefly wondered if he was looking at a vision of his queen in another human form, but then he meant her eyes. They were the same beautiful large green eyes of the boy. Unlike the boy though, there was no shadows hidden in those depths.

"You know who I am?" the women mused in a bell like alto.

Owen pushed up his glasses and stiffly took the proffered seat she offered. Not that he was really sitting, no, he was quite certain that his actual body was still standing in front of number four Private Dr.

"You are the ward protecting Mr. Potter and his domain." Owen stated blandly, "I admit it has been a few millennia that I have come across a blood ward of your complexity. I shall hazard in saying that a willing sacrifice was involved?." The women smiled and nodded.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for someone to come along who was powerful enough to bare my power without being a deep blood relation to my charge."

Owen suddenly frowned. What was the ward talking about?

"I believe you are confused Madame, I am merely here on behalf of Mr. Xanatos to offer him Mr. Xanatos' patronage to cultivate the boys skills."

The ward laughed, "that is a very amusing half truth little trickster, I know very well that my boy has done something to have garnered your twisty humans interest. Something that just isn't his natural charm and his situation with his family." At the word family her green eyes narrowed. Owen frowned deeper; this was not going like any of them expected. He had suspected that there was human magic involved, but never to this degree! And what did the ward mean by family situation? Also what did the ward mean that she had been waiting for some one strong enough to bear her power without being a deep blood relative?

He got to his feet and straightened his dark blue suit jacket.

"I am unaware of the boys family situation that you mentioned. And yes, we will admit, Mr. Xanatos interest was heightened when the boy…revealed something that shouldn't have been possible for him to see. I was truthful in that Mr. Xanatos would like to offer his patronage. I assure you that the boy is in no danger from him."

The women chuckled at his stiff spine indignation.

"I know you do not mean willing harm of my charge little trickster, or you wouldn't have even made it to the edge of the lawn. I also know that for the moment, though your humans interest in my charge is not wholly pure intentioned, I am well aware of what men of power are capable of, and the manipulations they are willing to use, but for the moment you are the best possible placement for my charge that would not only give him the extra magical protection through yourself, but also through your humans muggle power. However, that isn't quite enough. Mortal magic has grown in the millennium since you and your kind have been wandering, and is much more developed then I think even you are willing to believe for he moment. I was also created on that night specifically to protect the boy from the one being that would give your fey king a run for his money. His taint still lurks in the world, though it is weak at the moment, and I cannot allow my charge to go and call another place home without me." the red head smiled, a speculative look in her green eyes as she eyed him, "the nature of my existence is known to the dark one, and the old coot who placed my charge with those abominations that dare to think of them selves as human." The surroundings around them shook with rage, and the women's form glowed dark red for a moment before she settled. There was a look of determination on her face.

"I will not let this continue when a perfect avenue of escape for my boy has so easily presented it's self." She stood, and glided forward. Owen called for his magic, only to freeze as he felt something blocking his powers. His eyes widened, as he backed into a wall. She stood a breath away from him, almost as tall as his human form.

"you are old by human standards young one, but the nature of what created me is older then even your race. I have existed since the first willing sacrifice for the sake of love was ever accomplished. I am the ultimate protection in the face of utter destruction, the final miracle that comes to light, born in despair and love, destruction and death. I have been called into being again to protect this child, and I will continue to do so until he moves beyond the world of the living." Owen couldn't tare his sky blue eyes from the green orbs that began to cry bloody tears even though she looked far from sad.

She lifted a hand and delicately ran it down his cheek, almost a loving caress, "you are not blood to my boy, but you will be strong enough to bare me until I can settle into the walls of the new place he will call home. Once my boy has bleed upon the floors of were he calls home, my protection against the dark one and his taint will seep into the foundations, using you as the living anchor, once the bloodening is done of course I still need a bit of a trace of a connection to assure a proper settleing of my magic."

Owen stilled in horror. "No, I can't allow this! He is human! A mortal!"

He knew what she was planning. If this happened… it was not allowed! Not since his triplet sisters had done a variation of it to that Female gargoyle and that mortal king.

Seeming to be able to sense what was going through his thoughts, the women explained reassuringly, "the boy will not be trapped within the body he has now. He will still be mostly mortal enough to grow at the regular pace of his fellows, but he will definitely never be wholly human again after this is done." She grasped his chin in her hand, her face was unexpectedly gentle, "it is the nature of life sometimes to bestow parenthood on one who isn't ready." she suddenly pushed the edge of a sharp thumbnail into the high cheekbone. She removed her bloodied thumb from his face.

The room suddenly shifted, and he realized he was standing in an almost unnaturally clean living room. Sitting at the window seat was the boy, Harry Potter. He was watching something outside the window wearily. Cupping the wound, which was still bleeding and stinging, he looked out side over the boy's head and spotted himself standing rigidly in front of the front door, looking glazed. He supposed that he should consider himself lucky that he wasn't doing anything more undignifying like drooling.

The women didn't' waist time, she glided over to the oblivious boy and with a quick slash, cut the boy with her already bloody thumb neatly on the opposite cheek bone from his own.

The boy started, obviously noticing that. He touched his face, staring at his bloody fingers, looking bemused. Then suddenly his body convulsed and slumped to the floor, lying in a huddle.

The ward sighed. "I had thought this would hurt him, but there is know choice," she returned to his side. He was suddenly unable to move as she pressed the even bloodier thumb over the wound she had made on his face.

"_Blood to blood, I call to the oldest of magic's. Through blood he who is child alone will no longer be an orphan of fate. Through the blood of the orphan, and the blood of the new father, thorough the sacrifice of the mother, shall what was not born from body or seed, shall now be born of blood and power. Family bound now and forever."_

Owens body shook with the power, the walls of the house vibrated, the wall paper began to peel, the rug blackened and the house around them made ominous groaning noises. Then the choking magic left the room and the foundations settled, though everything had a crispy black look to it.

The ward sighed, stumbling. "That worked better then I thought. I would suggest that when I return you to your body you gather the boy and what few possessions he finds precious, which will be identifiable by the fact that it wont be blackened and immediately make the necessary preparations. The other wards, mindless as they are, will have already alerted the old coot. You have 30 minutes before his arrival." Her form was beginning to turn transparent "it is important that the old man does not get his hands on the boy until he is of age for schooling. He must have a chance to heal a little before the old coot begins his in-person molding process." Then the women turned into a cloud of dark red light and settled over Owen disappearing as if it had never existed. He couldn't even sense the ward now residing peacefully within his own blood.

Then he blinked and suddenly found himself facing a blackened door. The outside of the house looked as scorched as the inside had been. Owen didn't waste time. He kicked the door in easily. He found the boy unconscious and still in the middle of the charred living room, the once pristine shag carpet was charred ashes beneath him though the boy remained untouched. Owen reached down and turned the boy over. He sucked in a sharp breath. The boy's hair was no longer short, though it was still messy and wild. It fell a little past his waist and was the same dark but for a thick streak of snow white. His features were even more delicate. His ears though were the most telling difference. They had grown long and pointed.

"So it's true then." He sighed out loud. He left the boy for a moment, and searched the house. It wasn't until he reached a small cupboard under the stairs that he found the boys few belongings. He frowned a sense of unease about the boys living conditions licked his continence.

Had the boy's family been so bad that the ward had felt the need to bond the boy to the first magically inclined stranger to come along?

He felt his mouth pull into a grim line. The boy's belongings weren't much. The familiar sketchbook, a few earlier drawings on scrap pieces of paper that made him raise an eyebrow curiously at the boy's imagination before stuffing them in the book. Along with that he found a book of poetry and an old chess piece of a knight on a horse. It was heavy, made of some sort of stone, maybe marble. He put the objects in the hidden pockets of his suit jacket. He straightened up and crawled out of the awkward angle, returning to his new responsibilities side. He gathered the small boy in his arms. He felt something melt a little as the boy reached up in his still unconscious state and clung to his smartly pressed red tie.

'Well, at least he's a cute little fellow' his other self mused.

He carried the boy out of the house, ignoring the gathering neighbors and disappeared from private drive for the last time.

Ooo ooo ooo

David Xanatos was amused. Shocked at first, then amused.

"So just to clarify" David drawled as they waited in the private hospital room of a discreet facility that was owned by Xanatos Enterprises and wouldn't ask questions about the boys odd looks. "Your saying that the boy was being protected by some sort of sentient ancient magic, and it…she, just up and made you a daddy?"

Owen's back got only stiffer if possible.

"It is as I stated Mr. Xanatos, the ward performed a form of magical adoption that bound him to me genetically and magically to the boy as his second father."

"Fascinating," David mused, eyes brightening then with a mischievous drawl he commented casually, "he has your ears"

Owen grunted, stoically glaring at the doors where the boy had disappeared with the doctors. Harry had yet to awaken from the transformation when Owen stumbled through his boss's hotel door, looking like he had been through the ringer, exhausted and slightly dazed. David had immediately whisked the boy to there British branch of his medical facilities and the men had been waiting for over an hour for the doctors to return with news.

In that time, Owen had returned to his usual persona, looking exhausted around the edge, but the usual emotionless professional as always. David could understand his friends uncharacteristic rufflement. He suspected that any man would, suddenly finding themselves in the mysterious avenues of unexpected parenthood. He slapped his friend on the back in conciliatory sort of way. Inwardly though, David was pleased. A human with strange abilities, protected by magic, not to mention an extremely skilled and intelligent artist was now the genetic son by blood (a fascinating happenstance that he was looking forward to exploring) to the man who was his most trusted companion for the rest of his days. He couldn't have held the boy's possible use to him any closer then if he adopted him himself.

Eventually the doctor, a petite Asian ball of fire with iron-grey hair pulled into a bun, approached them. The women's face was livid in rage, though she managed to keep herself under check enough to talk calmly.

"Mr. Xanatos, Mr. Burnett, I am Doctor Tabitha Lee. I was assigned to Harry Burnetts case as soon as he was admitted which I am sure you two know." Despite her incensed demeanor over her findings, her tone was sardonic. She turned her attention to Owen, dismissing David even though he was technically her boss which amused David since her dark orbs were pinning his aide as the father of her patient.

"Were you aware that the boy has been the victim of abuse Mr. Burnett?"

Both men stilled, the smile gone from David's face.

Owen had suspected, the ward had hinted at it.

"I was not fully aware, no, it was only recently I came into…knowledge of my…sons existence." Owen swallowed his instant rage at the thought of those mortals who dared to harm his boy!

He didn't stop to even blink at the paternal possessive thought. Like others of his kind, it was not in his nature to contemplate what if's and regrets. Despite the circumstances that lead to it, Harry was now his son and he would not begrudge what fate seemed to have tossed him into.

"How bad is the damage?" he asked through gritted teeth. The Doctor reported her findings crisply.

"The boy shows evidence of having broken at least more then three quarters of the bones in his body at one point or time, and more then once particularly on the limbs. He bares old and new scars of burns, knife wounds and belt lashings. Even with extensive reconstructive therapy, there will be no way to repair the damage. He also shows evidence of long term forced starvation, and he has evidence of multiple head injuries, which has affected his vision to a certain degree. He will need glasses for the rest of his life."

David was again stunned into silence. He to had suspected a less then ideal home life, but to such a degree!

"My god" David said softly.

"There is something else." The women said, her tone unexpectedly soft as she addressed a shocked stiffened Owen.

"The boy appears to be mute."

Owen sat down. No wonder the ward was so desperate! He no longer felt any anger at the ward taking his choice away in the matter.

"…His vocal chords are in perfect shape," the doctor continued, "it appears to be trauma induced. According to the onsite psychologist after observing the boy when he regained conciousness. We have determined that Harry's block extends to both written and verbal. It is quite possible that he has closed off to any form of direct communication. However, we did observe one thing."

She ruffled through the papers on the clipboard and produced a crisp sheet of white copy paper with a drawing.

"He refused to write, but he did draw this." the men looked at the drawing. It was a pen sketch done in blue ink of Owen without evidence of his other form this time, holding Harry's hand, with the new likeness of himself. The image boys face looked questioning and uncertain up at the image Owen.

"From what we can tell, the boys amazing artistic talent are his only way of communication. He communicates in pictures."

Owen knew that the boy was asking them with this picture, if Owen was taking care of him now. He supposed that Harry must have either over heard or been told that Owen was some how his father and was unsure of the situation.

Owen took a breath as he turned to Mr. Xanatos.

"I know your plans involved me living onsite sir, but I can easily acquire quarters close to the Aerie Tower…"

David Xanatos waved a hand dismissively. After what he just heard there was no way he was going to let the child be separated from his only support as new as it was, through Owens duties to himself.

"The more the merrier." He mused, his mind already making the necessary alterations to the plan and the needed care requirements for Harry.

He wondered what a certain female business partner would think of this unexpected addition to the plan? She had mentioned that his later guests might not be as trusting of humans as they had once been. Perhaps having a child around would ease their suspicious. In the meanwhile, it would be another few months until the castle was complete so he could focus his attention on helping Owen with the boy.

Ooo ooo ooo

a/n: whew! Another chappie! I hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: Xanatos is in Britten on business when he stumbles across a silent green-eyed boy. Intrigued by the unusual boy he sends his aide, Owen to the boy's house. There, Owen is forced by magic into becoming a new daddy to the boy who lived. Harry, with his new father, goes to America where he will experience adventure and healing with some extraordinary new friends.

Rated: T (for now).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gargoyles; all belong to whoever came up with the idea and their affiliates, just borrowing for personal amusement, no money being made. I also don't own Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K Rowling and her affiliates, again for personal amusement and not for profit.

Authors Note: I probably should mention that this is au after the first 5 episodes of the gargoyle verse with brief mentions of others. As for Harry Potter, it will be partly AU following the books and movies. I haven't decided on pairings yet. So far I have decided on:

Xanatos X Fox (canon)

Hudson X McGonagall (way later)

There will be other match ups, and since this will be a very long and involved process, I am going to wait until after Harry is 15, mabe 16 before I descided on the beginnings of a pairing for him. this will not be chan folks (or whatever you call anything under 14.)

I will be taking a pole for Harry's future love interest through reviews; I have decided to make Harry's love interest slash though, so I will only accept male pairings for him. As for the others, I will do a mix of straight and slash just to make things even keel.

Author Note 2: I am offering a cameo appearance later in the stories to my 100th reviewer who will get a chance to choose name and species, as well as good guy or bad buy. Depending on the choices will determine appearance in the story, and I will inform he winner.

A Voice That Doesn't Speak

Chapter 3: Enter the Gargoyles.

3 months later…

Harry clutched his Uncle David's hand as they stepped out of the black and red Helicopter. The sun was just beginning to set, setting a warm tinge to the sandy bricks of Castle Rivern's glory as it sat at the very top of Aerie tower, the new home of David Xanatos and his staff, which included Harry as his aides son. Over the past few months it had taken Harry quite awhile to come to terms with the new change in his life. It almost seemed like a dream at times. His stoic father, though not exactly emotional, was never the less protective of him and made sure that he spent time with him when he wasn't attending to his duties for his boss, Mr. Xanatos, or uncle David as he insisted at being called, even though he didn't speak. He had been easier at expressing emotion, and always looked pleased at his presence. His uncle David had acquired the best doctors and psychologist money could by. Unfortunately for both men's efforts Harry was as uncomunicateable as ever. He still flinched at any touch that was not his father or Uncle David and it had taken them an entire month before they had managed to make that break through. Harry displayed little trust with any adult but the two men, and David had yet to introduce him to Fox, his log term girlfriend.

David looked down at the longhaired boy beside him. He smiled at the barley restrained ponytail. All efforts to restrain the wild locks had been met with utter failures. Though Harry's hair was incapable of being styled, it amused him when he wore it in a ponytail like his own hair. The boy also wore a dark blue bandana the same color as Owens suits and made of durable Egyptian cotton to hide the boys ears. Owen had also asked David to be the boy's godfather, and David had agreed of course. It hadn't taken long for that to eventually leak to the press and after a rather talented and determined photographer had managed to get a lucky shot of the godson of the country's wealthiest man and son of his closest companion, the socialites and gossip columns all ooh'd and ahh'd over what a darling he was. David had to actually hire an extra secretary to deal with all the invitations and adoring fans for the boy. Harry had reacted rather negatively to the attention and had refused to leave Xanato's manner for weeks, hiding in the library or his bedroom closet. David wondered if the photographer had been found yet. Owen may not be affectionate but when it came to his new son, he was scarily protective.

David didn't even bother to wonder what happened to he remains of the adult Dursly's. The other boy, Dudley had ended up with his aunt Marge after the adult Dursleys had disappeared only a few days after Harry came into the two men's care.

He tore his thoughts about his godson away and raised his head to stare at the impressive sight of the 6 gargoyle statues atop the tallest tower.

David and Owen had considered whether to reveal this part of their plan to Harry. The boy wouldn't know the whole truth of the plan of course, but he knew that if this worked, then chances were Harry would find out anyway since he would be living in the castle as well.

He didn't know how the boy would react to all this, and the two of them just hoped that it wouldn't set the boy back in his recovery.

Ooo ooo ooo

Harry studied Uncle David intently as the last rays of the sun disappeared over the horizon. He was curious why Uncle David was looking so intently at the largest gargoyle statue, which the boy admitted was a stunning piece and made him long for his sketchbook. Then his Uncle muttered under his breath, almost as if he were talking to the statue.

"Don't disappoint me."

Then the sky darkened until it was pitch black. A mean wind picked up, nearly blowing Harry off the tower. He was grabbed by uncle David and he huddled in the folds of the man's trench coat as lightning licked the air all around him. The air felt full of something, a tingling in his spine. Then, glowing cracks appeared in the large gargoyle statue before him. The stone shifted, then there was an explosion of stone shards that had Uncle David quickly shielding his face with an arm and Harry with his coat. Both males gasped at the awe inspiring site as a lavender skinned Gargoyle heaved himself to his feet, out stretched his arms and wings, and roared his awakening to the world. It wasn't long before the other five gargoyle statues followed on the merlons below him.

Despite the scene playing out before him, Harry couldn't help raising an eyebrow in unconscious imitation of his father in curious amusement as Unlce David pumped his fist and a very pleased "yes!" passed his lips.

Harry could read people very well. It was a skill that had saved him on numerous occasions growing up with the Dursley's and his instincts told him that Uncle David had been expecting this to happen obviously, and that whatever reason he had for instrumenting this, it was for one of his varied convoluted plans. Harry knew very well what kind of man his father worked for, but Harry didn't mind. He was safer with them then Dursley's and his father was loyal to uncle David and he felt safe with his father. In the short time he had been with them, as the psychologists had predicted, Harry had begun to associate the two men as family. He had yet to meet uncle David's girlfriend, but he hoped she was nice like Uncle David was.

Uncle David led them to the group of Gargoyles interrupting their confused discussion at their surroundings.

Harry felt a spurt of sympathy. He could understand waking up to suddenly finding your self in a strange situation beyond your comprehension.

Ooo ooo ooo

The boy was watching them. Goliath had noticed the small dark haired child that peeked out from around the human who called himself David Xanatos. The boy had watched all of them with a quiet, unnerving intensity for one so young as Xanatos explained how they arrived at this point. He was just getting into a discussion about how he could apparently benefit his clan when something that sounded like a quick thumping of thunder if it had a heart beat broke through the silence.

"Hmm… I am not expecting anyone." The human frowned at the direction of the sound.

"Harry, stay here with our guests while I go see what this is about."

Xanatos walked purposefully out of the room and Goliath exchanged a look with his clan mates.

He paused. He didn't owe anything to the human, or his charge, but if there was danger, then the boy would be vulnerable. He had seen no other warriors in the castle. He gestured to the gargoyle dog to stay with the narrow eyed boy.

The boy looked suspicious. He agreed. Something was not right.

Ooo ooo ooo

Harry watched as the gargoyles followed Uncle David to see what the source of the racket was. Though Harry recognized it as a helicopter. The boy pushed his silver rimmed glasses further up his nose, another habit he had already adopted from his father. He cocked his head at the dog gargoyle. The creature wuffed in a friendly manner.

The gargoyle dog had prided himself on his guard dog skills. He was favored out of all the other pups and had been at the clan leaders side for a long time. After all, they had hatched in the same clutch despite the differences in species amongst the gargoyles. The guard dog took whatever order he was given seriously. He to bore the same cautiousness around the humans since the death of their clan, but he remembered the curious blond human pup called Tom from before the long sleep. He remembered the snuck meat bones and piece of cheese. In his mind, while one should treat the adults carefully, the human pups, no matter what species, were innocent to a certain extent. The pup that Goliath had assigned him to protect, was smaller then Tom. He was dark, and hadn't made a sound. He smelled of old pain and old blood. He smelled the not quite human part of him. The boy hesitantly reached out a hand and the guard dog gently bumped it with his snout, his frilled ears pricked alertly.

The boy smiled and relaxed. The gargoyle dog some how sensed that this was a rare thing for the pup even if he had just meant him. After all, guard dogs had to have keen senses of observation. The sounds of weapons and battle cries of his fellows alerted the guard dog and his pup that the castle was under attack. His instincts to protect the castle and fight the invaders were strong, but he couldn't leave the pup alone incase he was caught up in the battle and became hurt.

The pup leaned against his large blue grey side, watching the doorway. The guard dog made a gesture with his head to the boy towards his back and whined expectantly.

The boy seemed to understand and hopped onto his back, clinging tightly with his skinny legs to the gargoyles large sides. The guard dog was pleased. The pup was intelligent. Perhaps when things were safer he would continue to watch over the pup. Perhaps with the clans influence the boy would grow to be another member of the clan, and maybe the pain that lurked in his startling unique eyes would go away.

The guard dog made a pleased wuff in his chest. In that moment, the guard dog had already come to think of the boy as his pup. It was the way of clan for adults to look after all hatchlings regardless of who sired them directly. Since the boy was a pup; and under his protection; he had already come to think of the boy as clan. Since he was the only pup of the clan, even amongst the humans, he thought of the pup already as his, as was right.

He shifted his attention back to the doorway. There was to many ways for the enemy to reach his pup. He took the risk and padded out of the chamber. The hallways were definitely cleaner, and had the strange human 'technology' that he attempted to ignore since it wasn't a threat at the moment. Then he spotted two strangers in strange looking armor walk directly in front of him.

The enemy froze at the sight of the glowing eyed monstrous gargoyle with the solemn green-eyed boy who watched them from his perch warily.

'Shit' the slightly taller agent thought. There had been explicit orders to not to engage the Burnet boy. The enforcers had heard the rumors about the photographer and the boy's previous relatives. Owen Burnett was in someway even more dangerous then his boss, and the fact that the enforcers knew even these mild rumors was the aides way of warning them all not to mess with the man's son.

Still, they had a job to do, and the case lay just beyond the growling monster in which the boy casually sat upon.

"Double team, single sacrifice." He said to his fellow agent.

The second enforcer held his riffle more firmly. The first enforcer hoping that his boss would protect him from Mr. Burnett's wrath later, lunged bravely at the snarling beast, thinking that if he survived this, he was so going to retire.

While the beast was busy angrily using his partner as a chew toy, the second enforcer managed to burst through the fray and towards his objective, which was the case behind the secured, electronically sealed doors. He placed the small explosive on he door. When the lock link mechanism exploded, he waved away the brief fumes and quickly snatched the brief case in side. He ran out the door, and towards his fellows, signaling the helicopter.

"I got it!" he yelled. He grabbed his mauled partner as he sprinted passed the startled monster that had been looming over the unfortunate enforcer, a mouth full of his pants in his fang filled jaws.

Soon the enforcers gladly loaded their injured into the belly of the helicopter under the cover of a flash grenade and a smoke bomb and taking off while their foes were disoriented.

The clan gathered around Goliath. David listened to there conversation.

"What was that about?" the red skinned gargoyle commented, rubbing the bottom of his beak thoughtfully, "and that flying creature that carried them off?"

"A dragon without a doubt" said the old brown skinned gargoyle with the yellow orange eye.

Inwardly David rolled his eyes. It would have been what he expected from those who were 1000 years out of the loop. He raised an eyebrow when the smallest gargoyle with the olive skin disagreed with his elder.

"No, I don't think it was a dragon, it was a machine of some sort."

'Hmmm… unexpectedly intelligent, Good to know'. He would keep an eye on that ones development. They were soon joined by the gargoyle dog which had his godson; he was relieved to see; riding on his back, looking comfortable being there. Now that was interesting. It was the first being that Harry had touched out side of Davids thourgbreds and the occasional cat and dog at Xanatos Manor. Perhaps it was this gargoyle's more animal –like appearance that set him at ease? He strode over and picked up his godson, making sure to keep his movements within the boys eye range. He was more used to his and Owens touch that was true, but sometimes could be set off if he either moved to quickly, aggressively, or without his full awareness. He set Harry on his feet, and the boy immediately burrowed again against David's side but otherwise appeared to be unharmed and not to disturbed about the events. After thanking Goliath again for protecting the castle and his gratitude especially for seeing to his godsons protection, David was yet again faced with his partners proof that winning the gargoyles, particularly Goliath to his side. The leader made sure to state in no uncertain terms that he would never trust humans again. David had made a comeback about working all the harder to earn his trust. Eventually David left with Harry so he could. Handle the police.


	4. Chapter 4

Summery: Xanatos is in Britten on business when he stumbles across a silent green-eyed boy. Intrigued by the unusual boy he sends his aide, Owen to the boy's house. There, Owen is forced by magic into becoming a new daddy to the boy who lived. Harry, with his new father, goes to America where he will experience adventure and healing with some extraordinary new friends.

Rated: T (for now).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gargoyles; all belong to whoever came up with the idea and their affiliates, just borrowing for personal amusement, no money being made. I also don't own Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K Rowling and her affiliates, again for personal amusement and not for profit.

Authors Note: here are the pairings so far:

Xanatos X Fox (canon)

Hudson X McGonagall (way later)

Right now in the pole for Harry's way, way later love interest, I have:

HP X Magus 1

HP X Goliath 3

HP X Oberon 2

HP X Kai (Ishimura clan) 1

HP X Yami (Ishimura clan) 1

I am still going through tally's and the winning pairing will be announced at the end of june or july.

Author Note 2: I am offering a cameo appearance later in the stories to my 100th reviewer who will get a chance to choose name and species, as well as good guy or bad buy. Depending on the choices will determine appearance in the story, and I will inform he winner.

A Voice That Doesn't Speak

Chapter 3: Understanding

Police detective Alisa Maiza was the most annoying female that he had ever meant. Why couldn't she be a little more gullible? But eventually Mr. Xanatos appeared with the aggrieved aide's son plastered to his side. He inwardly he sighed with relief. The boy looked all right.

Alisa noted the know-it-all charm that practically oozed of the rich mans body. He wasn't bad looking, but in her line of work, she had learned that the more clean a guy appeared, especially one with money and castles on top of towers for homes, the more suspicious they were. She was not impressed with the man, and his aide had to be hands down the largest stick up the ass that she had ever encountered. It was the boy that peeked out at her from behind Xanatos that caught her attention, and made her smile slightly. He was a cute kid. She had seen pictures of course; this was Harry Burnet, the son of said stick-up-ass and smooth rich boy's godson. The boy was nothing like his pictures though. He was even more striking in person. His large green eyes held a look to them that Alisa had only seen in the eyes of kids that had seen too much, and experienced too much. She didn't let her expression show, listening to Xanatos with half an ear, making the disparaging comment about him not being a country and his witty quip that he was the owner of a multinational corporation that was bigger then any country she could name…blah, blah. By this time, after a tour of the destruction, as well as her mutters about permits, she was still distracted by the kid who watched her warily. Then Stick Ass did something unexpected and scooped up his yawning son from Xanatos' side. He boy wrapped an arm around the blond's neck and was immediately asleep. Alisa didn't miss the flare of tenderness in his sky blue eyes. Even Xanatos face softened, and he smirked at his aide who excused himself and strode away to tuck in his son.

Xanatos escorted her to her car.

"I hope I was able to satisfy your investigation Detective." Xanatos said, standing relaxed and his hands in his expensive, though slightly rumpled burgundy slacks.

Alisa snorted, "not a fat chance in a butter factory Xanatos," she replied derisively, "I'll back off for now, but just know that I am keeping an eye on you. Her car purred to life despite the broken windshield from said man's bits of castle busting it. She met his eyes squarely.

"I just hope that for your sake, you take a few pages out of your god sons book and learn the definition of honesty." She pulled her car into gear and sped away, smirking at the surprised look on his face.

ooo ooo ooo

When Harry awoke it was nearly evening. He was startled to find the gargoyle dog, stone again, growling menacingly at his bedroom door.

He patted the beast's stone head. After taking care of the bathroom necessaries, he pulled on a pair of jeans and a simple dark blue cotton dress shirt. Uncle David and father had yet to get him t wear the more expensive brands despite his fathers admonishments that he was his son and Uncle David's godson and thus has a responsibility to respect this position by dressing properly. Harry was highly uncomfortable with expensive cloths, to use to hand me downs. The compromise was new jeans and the dress shirts. They had conceded on sneakers instead of loafers, though Father had insisted that it had to be expensive high brand sneakers. Said high brand were currently sitting in his closet. He found that he liked wondering around barefoot. He grabbed his new sketchbook, a handsome stiff bound leather tome that was actually his third since he had come into his fathers care. To never have to worry about running out of paper was by far the best thing about his change in life. He took his new pencils and sketchbook and padded to a quiet nook to observe his latest subjects.

He knew it would only be a matter of time before the guard dog found him any way when he awoke in the evening. He grinned, an expression that came to him a bit easier over time, though not by much. He had only known the gargoyles for the one night and already he felt himself drawn to them. For the first time in his life he wanted to actually get to know perfect strangers. He felt comfortable with the gargoyle dog.

His eyes became slightly glazed as his hands flowed over page after page, the events of the night before sketched out in deliberate detail, though in no particular order.

He was just finishing the last bit of shading in the invader's boxer shorts that the guard dog had subdued, the mans torn pants tangling from his jaws when a deep baritone rumbled behind him.

"You are the boy that is Xanatos ward, and son of the Owen?"

Goliath had been making his way from the kitchens to the tower upon awakening for the second night in this new world, when he had spotted a glimmer of green in the low light of an out of the way alcove. He paused long enough to finally see the boy bent over some book, his hands moving the…ah, yes, pencil, it was called a pencil. After refusing to aide Xanatos in retrieving those talismans he called discs from the invaders of last night, Xanatos had told him that the boy, Harry, was unable to speak and must be approached cautiously. Xanatos had not gone into detail but had mentioned that the boy's history had been traumatic, and that he did not trust easily. Goliath felt compassion, he understood what it was like to be betrayed by ones you trusted and depended on. As he looked at the wary green eyes that looked up at him, his small form tense and ready to bolt, he felt a strange kinship with him. The shadows that lay in the boys beautiful eyes felt wrong to goliath, and he knew now why his guard dog had taken an instant attachment to the boy to the point of not roosting with the others.

The guard dog, as if conjured by his thoughts, rounded a corner, and huffed at the boy for making him search before settling down onto his haunches as the boy leaned against his bulk, still watching Goliath, though with more curiosity now then wariness. The fact that the boy reacted to him the way that Xanatos told him he reacted to humans, strangely enough only added to the boys worth in Goliaths eyes.

'The boy really does not see any difference at all between gargoyles and humans' he thought, slightly awed at the boys species blindness.

Then the boy did something unexpected and handed him the book. He climbed off the alcove ledge and padded away as silent as shadows. Goliath shook his head at the odd little human and decided that instead of going out to explore as Xanatos had suggested of handedly, he found one of the numerous libraries and settled into a chair, capeing his wings and letting his partially prehensile tail rest on the floor.

He opened to the first page. For the rest of the evening, he perused the book. He didn't think he blinked even once. Eventually he closed the book, the unordered images of the previous night from the boys point of view, were vividly portrayed. It was like looking at a grey and white vision of the previous night. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. He had seen paintings and tapestries of course, princess Catherine was a lover of art, but this boy's talent was otherworldly! And strangely enough, he had gotten the sensation that he had just had a one sided conversation with the boy without him even being present. He remembered Xanatos mentioning that Harry communicated through drawing images only earlier as he was having breakfast with his fellows or dinner in the case of humans. He had not quite understood what Xanatos had meant at the casual off handed comment, only that he should accept any paper that the boy gave him. Now he understood. He gently placed the book on a little seen nook on the bookshelf in the library. Ever since he had found the crushed remains of his clans shattered forms, a part of him had felt as if his soul had been shattered with them. His brothers and sisters, elders, mothers and fathers, hatchlings…all gone because of one humans act of betrayal. Even though 1000 years had past and his betrayers bones were long since ash, it still felt as real as if it had just happened. He was leader of what was left of his clan; he couldn't afford the luxury of giving into his grief.

He had decided to make his heart as cold as the stone remains of the fallen. He would only care for the few that were left, despite the despair of knowing that they were the last, the very last of their kind. At least in the beginning he had been set for this path. Then a little green-eyed boy that had pain to match his had still been the braver of the two and reached out to him, one who wasn't even of his own kind.

He couldn't hold in the tears anymore. Some part of him only managed to hold on enough not to roar mindlessly, and panic his clan and the humans.

His legs collapsed, his legs unable to hold him up under the weight of emotions that had been to long denied.

It was the two small hands that gently lifted his chin. His dark brown eyes meant liquid emerald.

His head fell to rest on top of the silken headscarf, small arms wrapping around his neck. Not since he was a hatchling had he been comforted thus. They sat that way so long that it would be nearly dawn before he pulled away from the boy.

The boy…no, after what he had done for him, he would not try to push him away by not acknowledging his name. Harry touched his face, drying his tears with a handkerchief. His face was apologetic.

He gently clasped Harry's tiny hands and said softly, "it wasn't your fault," he said, correctly interpreting his expression. "I have not…allowed my self to grieve for the loss of my clan, my mate, and my species… I have also not dealt with the pain of the one who betrayed me. It was…" the boy nodded. The two of them shared a look, a look that was of deep understanding. Then the moment passed and the boy pointed to the lightening window and made a rising motion with his arm.

"Yes, I can feel it close," Goliath said, then felt his face split into it's first real smile since he had awakened as he watched a boy who barely stood taller then his belt attempted to drag him to his feet, his face determined to be helpful. He chuckled at the humorous sight, and got to his feet under his own power. He noticed the guard dog waiting patiently out side the library. The four-legged gargoyle gave him a knowing look and padded away, heading in the direction of Harry's room. The others were already in position. He ignored his clans questioning glances as he let go of the boys hand and took his place.

The sun rose, and he slept in stone and dreams.

David turned off the camera that was hidden on the roof, one of many strewn around the castle. David Xanatos' office was silent, and then David sighed. He had not expected this. Harry had reacted the same as he would around regular human strangers barring the gargoyle dog. They had not thought that Harry would willingly interact with the other gargoyles let alone actually hold Goliath's hand as if the gargoyle was his father or godfather.

"It seems my son has become attached to Goliath." Owen stated finally, a slight frown on his face. "This may change things."

David pondered this unexpected outcome. Frankly, it was another long awaited break through that his godson was healing. He wondered what had happened between the two that had elicited such a reaction. Goliath he wasn't unduly surprised, despite his betrayal by humans, no one can be around Harry and not be drawn to the boy eventually. Even he, Xanatos, had a soft spot for him! That was not a weakness he indulged in usually. He knew that when he introduced Fox, she would be as enchanted as the rest of them. In fact, part of luring Goliath into trusting him had been hinged on Harry's own natural charm. Though the boy seemed ignorant of it. It still amazed him that the boy's relatives could have actually been so unimaginably cruel to such a child. Harry's sudden draw to the gargoyles was not something that they had planned for. He should have maybe, the boy had watched them intently last night, but he had passed it off as him being extra watchful because they were an unknown thing to his world. He rubbed the back of his head.

"We need to distract Goliath from further overtures of friendship, some thing that will completely take his attention away from Harry. I think we can bring _her_ into the game now Owen." The blonde was silent as he looked at the freeze frame. His son was smiling. Actually smiling! He rubbed his forehead as he felt the first stirrings of foreboding and maybe the barest trace of regret. But he nodded and intoned, "you are correct sir. But let me point out that allies or not, I will be…discussing her conduct around my son before she is brought into this." then David shivered slightly as he saw the blonds eyes glow with a hint of misty jade, a sign that his other self was close to the surface. He had no doubt that Owen was serious. He just hoped that his partner in this plan maintained her continued survival and listened to Owens warning.

Ooo ooo ooo

A/N: The competition is still open folks! Remember, 100th reviewer get's a chance at a cameo appearance!

Oh, and I apologize for all the misspellings, as I have stated before in my other fics, or responses, I suck at it, and I use fanfic world to help me train out of it. Believe it or not I was twice as bad in the beginning!


	5. Chapter 5

Summery: Xanatos is in Britten on business when he stumbles across a silent green-eyed boy. Intrigued by the unusual boy he sends his aide, Owen to the boy's house. There, Owen is forced by magic into becoming a new daddy to the boy who lived. Harry, with his new father, goes to America where he will experience adventure and healing with some extraordinary new friends.

Rated: T (for now).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gargoyles; all belong to whoever came up with the idea and their affiliates, just borrowing for personal amusement, no money being made. I also don't own Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K Rowling and her affiliates, again for personal amusement and not for profit.

Authors Note: here are the pairings so far:

Xanatos X Fox (canon)

Hudson X McGonagall (way later)

Right now in the pole for Harry's way, way later love interest, I have:

HP X Magus 2

HP X Goliath 7

HP X Oberon 2

Oberon/Harry/Goliath 1

HP X Kai (Ishimura clan) 2

HP X Yami (Ishimura clan) 2

I am still going through tallies and the winning pairing will be announced at the end of June or July.

Author Note 2: you guys are awesome! Already 55 reviews, and 2,845 hits! I am pleased that you all are enjoying yourselves. Please keep sending me your pairing choice with your reviews, I am considering all male characters barring Xanatos and Puck of course as that would be going against an established couple and incestuous. I would also like to point out that the pole is not isolated to the candidates to being from the gargoyle-verse, though it would be a bit more balanced.

Chapter 5: Names and Decisions.

"You know, I don't think Goliath should be the only one to have a name," stated the red gargoyle just minutes upon awakening as the clan gathered casually near by their roosts.

The newest addition to the group was the human boy, Harry who was sitting cross-legged, drawing like usual on the old gargoyles roost.

The old gargoyle and the leader exchanged amused glances at the teenaged gargoyles comment.

"Oh, and what might they be?" Goliath drawled. The teen gargoyle trio fidgeted excitedly, as elated as hatchlings that Goliath seemed to approve of the notion.

"Well, it should reflect our new lives here." Mused the red gargoyle, running talons through his pale long hair, scratching a slightly curved red horn in thought. Then his eyes brightened and he straightened up proudly, pointing to his chest with a thumb and declared.

"Brooklyn. I'm Brooklyn."

"Broadway" soon followed the pale greenish blue food loving gargoyle looking quite pleased with himself.

"Um, Lexington…" the smallest gargoyle suggested shyly, "do you…do you like it?"

The two adult gargoyles shared another amused look. Then Goliath said reassuringly, "There all fine names but I suppose he'll need a name," he gestured to the waiting guard dog that wagged his stumpy tail happily.

Brooklyn's eyes brightened again and he hunkered down and patting the dog on the head and declared.

"From now on your Bronx." the guard dog padded away for a moment, huffing a bark after moments thought.

"I think he likes it," said Lexington happily.

"And how about you old friend?" Goliath drawled, a light of mischief in his own eye at the expense of his old friend and father figure.

The old gargoyle huffed in a manner similar to Bronx, though less happily. Still he could see that he wasn't getting out of this foolishness.

Truthfully he had not gone much further then the next tower in this new world.

"This world is to big, to bright, and to loud, I didn't explore this city the way that you lads have." He stroked his beard agitatedly. Really, all this fuss over something like names. They had never named themselves when the clan was whole. The only one to ever be named was Goliath and that was because the boy has always been special. He knew as soon as the lad burst through his shell that he was looking at the future leader of their clan after him. The humans had named him in honor of his size and warrior abilities.

Unexpectedly he felt a tug on his tunic. He looked down at the boy who had taken such a shine to Goliath and Bronx. He had worried for a bit after their awakening that Goliath would never allow himself to feel the grief of loosing there clan and he subsequent betrayal. But as the lad had wandered to his roost, the boy's hand held in his own, and the relaxed demeanor, the smile on his leaders face, he had known that he had the boy to some how thank for it. Remembering Xanatos' warnings about the boy's skittishness, he made sure not to move to quickly. His friendly brough was genuine though.

"Och, I suppose you wish to add your opinion to this insanity then?" he took the picture that the boy handed him. The others gathered around the picture. This one was not of a person this time, but of an overhead view of a large river that snaked it's way through Manhattan. The lad had superimposed his own countenance, melding his beard and hair with the flow of the river.

"I think Harry's suggesting a name for you." Said Brooklyn who grinned when Harry nodded from his position under Goliath's wing was, he clung to his leg.

"The lad wants to call me River?" the old Gargoyle groused. Harry shook his head. He shook his head again when Broadway suggested Water as the name.

Then, after Lexington considered the picture, he realized what he was looking at.

"Hey I know this place!" he declared excitedly, "Remember guys?" he turned to his clan brothers, "we flew over it during out exploring. The humans called it The Hudson."

The old gargoyle stroked his beard with a resigned sigh. In truth, the name was not all-together unpleasing; it had the sound of history about it, and had a sense of continuity about it. There were rivers in his old time, and this river existed in this new world. It made him feel a little more connected with this strange time. As he stared down at the picture, he realized that was exactly what the boy was implying.

"Fine then, I will be the Hudson as well," he said with resignation to the inevitable despite being secretly pleased.

"Hudson it is." Said Goliath knowing very well what was going on in his friend's wily brain.

Their gossiping was cut short by the sudden appearance of Owen. Owen gestured for his son to come to him. Harry slipped out from under the gargoyles wing and took his fathers hand, giving him a questioning look. Owen steeled himself, knowing that this was the best course to take, and gestured for Goliath to follow.

Ooo ooo ooo

Harry could tell something was up. His father was stiffer then usual, and he looked annoyed with Goliath. Then Goliath disappeared into Uncle David's office, closing the door behind Goliath as the two males began to talk.

He tugged his father's hand, his eyes questioning.

His father patted his scarfed head and suggested, "Why don't we go over your latest history text while I await Mr. Xanatos and Goliaths business to conclude?"

Harry was currently being home schooled while it was still summer vacation. The boy's intelligence was obvious, and he seemed to only need to read a book once to comprehend the contents. It had taken them longer to realize that Harry believed he would get punished if he did well academically, which explained his poor marks from his previous school, so Owen and Mr. Xanatos had been teaching him themselves to show him that there was nothing to fear about doing well. Mr. Xanatos had already suggested a few of the private schools in the city that were funded largely by Xanatos Enterprises and Owen had only to choose whichever one seemed to appeal to his son.

Harry smiled; making his father sigh at the ease his son was smiling. He just wished it hadn't been because of those gargoyles that had made the expression so much easier for his son. Again he wondered what it was that had happened last night? Whatever had happened must have been in one of the blind areas in the castles security camera network that was still being resolved. He made a personal note to double the overtime on the work crews. This sort of lack luster pile of excuses was what caused unexpected slip-ups. That was another problem; there had been odd reports lately of electronics breaking down. The base of Eerie Tower had reported nearly 50 % shut down of computers and other electronic office gear. No one could explain it. At first he had thought it was the ward when she had settled into the very fiber of the entirety of the building. His ability to communicate with the ward seemed to be mainly only when she was inclined to talk. The most he had managed to glean was that she had not interfered with the electronics at number 4. He had a sneaky suspicion she knew though. He often thought he would hear her cackle of amusement. But otherwise she remained uninvolved. The other time she had designed to talk, (catching him in the shower) she had informed him that the nature of her protection was only to protect Harry from the Dark One and his taint. She hid him from his vision as well. The only reason she had interfered in the case of the Dursleys was because the blood kin that was tied to her through her protectee was allowing too much of the boys blood to spill without thought to his care. She said that she needed someone who at least cared whether he lived or died for her to function properly. Which apparently made him qualified. He was relieved that she wouldn't interfere with Mr. Xanatos' plans. She never told him who the Dark One was, though from time to time when ever he tried to ask Harry, the boy would shake his head, looking confused, but a picture would be found in the waste basket of a figure in a dark cowl pointing a wand by looks of it directly in front of him. Glowing eyes the only facial detail. The fact that Harry had thrown out the picture had been telling enough, even if he hadn't seen a body of a women lying empty eyed at the cowled figures feet. Owen had not brought it up again, but had carefully hidden the picture away, to puzzle over later.

His musings were interrupted by Harry tugging on his hand again, his eyes concerned.

He patted the boy's head and said with a quark of his lips "It's nothing, just thinking of business. Lets finish your Crusades and move on to William Shakespeare's Midsummer Nights Dream."

He was pleased at the boy's lit up expression. He had to admit that Shakespeare had earned his popularity over the centuries. When Shakespeare's play was still acted out, his character was still the most popular one, even next to his king and queens.

Ooo ooo ooo

Goliath gave a frustrated growl as he stared at the beautiful blue skinned Gargress with the wild deep red hair. At first he had been overjoyed at the news that his mate was alive. He had thought the Vikings had shattered his Angel of the Night. To find her whole and alive had been too good and miraculous for him to even turn down his loves request at to help retrieve Xanatos' stolen property. He felt he at least owed the human for reuniting him with his mate. It had been heaven to fly with her into the clouds as they hit the humans' air fortress (another human marvel). But the disquiet had set in once they had broken in. She had suddenly displayed a hard, cruel edge that he had not ever seen in her before. She had nearly killed the humans on the air fortress when it was completely unnecessary. The great machine had crashed into the river that was his old friends namesake. After they had turned over the disc, Goliath was relived to see that the others had retrieved there own discs with nothing more then a soar back for Hudson. He and his angel had argued bitterly afterwards. She had accused him of being soft. He had accused her of being cruel and unforgiving. Her blatant hatred for humans was obvious, barring Xanatos, and it made his heart, still so newly healed from Harry's kindness had shuttered at seeing such hatred. Had he been that hatful? Did he have that hate inside him to?

He was resting his head against a nameless portion of a wall that was in the small library he had shared with the boy.

He wasn't surprised when he felt the familiar small hand tug at his wing. The boy didn't bother expressing his curiosity about what had upset his friend; he just cuddled reassuringly against the gargoyles side.

He felt a sudden desperation take hold of him. He picked up the child, hugging the boy close. Harry patted his face, staring into his eyes intently.

"I don't want to hate like that." He said softly, "but I could end up hating humans as my… mate does." It felt strangely wrong now to call her his angel of the night, no angel would be that bitter.

"Please don't let me ever give into such hate." He finished, Not sure if he was asking the boy or praying to Fate.

The boy meant him square in the eye and nodded solemnly.

In an unknown laboratory surrounded by cloth draped still figures, David turned off the security camera's were he had eaves dropped on Hudson's weary warning about something being up, and the other clan members discussing Goliath simply walking out on his second in command mid argument, his rejection of her views obvious.

"It seems that Goliath is to hard to control." David sighed. He was regretful for his godson. The boy was truly fond of the gargoyles, particularly Goliath. Perhaps they would spare the dog, Bronx. He was already devoted to Harry, it wouldn't hurt to have the mutt around, after all a mutt can be trained.

" We have only to await a little over an hour for sunset." Owen stated matter of factly, inwardly sighing himself. He had been afraid that this would happen, that his boy would become drawn to creatures that had outlived their usefulness to Mr. Xanatos, despite the fact that they had helped put that smile on his son's face. still, he was bound to follow Mr. Xanatos, even if for the first time he took no satisfaction out of the events that were about to happen.

"No," said a smooth femmine voice, as the female gargoyle stepped out of the shadows. She ran a taloned hand almost caressingly down the drape-covered thing underneath. "You need to test them right?," David Xanatos and his partner exchanged identical expressions.

"Sir," Owen cleared his throat, "what about Harry? He has disappeared into the castle, some how getting out of his rooms like he always does. He may get caught up in your testing." Owens's stoic countenance didn't look any difference, but both parties could suddenly sense the shift in the man from uptight aide to a very dangerous man who was protecting his offspring.

The gargress cursed inwardly at the inconvenience of the annoying human brat. She knew what Owen was of course. She had done her own cursorary check into the boys history when she had found out about the boys presence in her partners life and found only adoption papers and legal papers of Xanatos role should "Owen" be unable to look after the boy. She had seen the pictures with everyone else (though with the private amusement that the human responsible for the shot was most likely feeding fish in several different oceans around he world). The boy had been unusually small, with hair longer and thicker and wilder then even her own, with a pale white streak. She would admit reluctantly, that he wasn't hideous for a human youngling, and that there must be something more going on then an act of charity. Xanatos and Owen were not soft men. Owen hade given her silky threats to end her existence in a way that wouldn't' require her to kill or be killed by that idiot ex royal.

Knowing what he was serious, she had agreed not to show any aggression to the boy. It had been surprisingly easy to keep. She had noticed the occasional sensation of eyes, but otherwise had not been able to pin her watcher down until the boy was suddenly standing before her, just before she left for the airship. He had handed her the paper. On it was a picture of her and goliath embracing when they meant after a 1000-year solitude. She didn't know how the boy had seen what had happened, he had not been present during their first meeting.

The boy was an artistic savant. She reluctantly admitted to herself again. In a strange way, the boy's image had just let her, for a moment; pretend that she was the innocent fool in love that she had been so many centuries ago as they had soared over the city. No matter, she should have known that Goliath would still choose the worthless humans over her again. Even if a few had their uses, and one or two were actually worth keeping alive maybe like the boy, in the end, a few handfuls could not make up for humanity's betrayal of her kind. It was because of them that her kind was close to extinction.

She dismissed the boys disturbing green eyes and reached for the activation switch.

Ooo ooo ooo

A/N: Whew! Another chappie done! It's heating up now, and the next one should have a bit of action.


	6. Chapter 6

Summery: Xanatos is in Britten on business when he stumbles across a silent green-eyed boy. Intrigued by the unusual boy he sends his aide, Owen to the boy's house. There, Owen is forced by magic into becoming a new daddy to the boy who lived. Harry, with his new father, goes to America where he will experience adventure and healing with some extraordinary new friends.

Rated: T (for now).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gargoyles; all belong to whoever came up with the idea and their affiliates, just borrowing for personal amusement, no money being made. I also don't own Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K Rowling and her affiliates, again for personal amusement and not for profit.

Authors Note: here are the pairings so far:

HP X Magus 3

HP X Goliath 10

HP X Oberon 7

Oberon/Harry/Goliath 3

HP X Kai (Ishimura clan) 2

HP X Yami (Ishimura clan) 2

HP X Brooklyn 1

I am still going through tallies and the winning pairing will be announced at the end of June or July.

Author Note 2

Chapter 6: Betrayal and Determination

Goliath was carrying a dozing Harry. He felt better after the argument, and had decided that perhaps his mate just needed time to come to terms and heal as he had, her hostility would dim. If he were honest with himself, his mate and second in command hadn't exactly gotten along with the humans in their own time either. Though the humans did play a role in that as well. The boy shifted sleepily in his arms, nuzzling his neck like a hatchling. Using a wing as a blanket against the breeze of the high battlements Goliath strolled over to the roosts where his three teenaged gargoyle warriors were indulging in some human activity.

"Hey Goliath," Brooklyn greeted, "looks like the little guy didn't make it to dawn huh?" the red gargoyle smiled affectionately at the little boy whose blue head scarf stuck over the edge of Goliaths wing. It was safe to say that in the time since they had awakened to this new world, that out of the humans they had meant, the ever-quiet Harry was by far the clan's favorite. Unlike the boy's adult rearers, the kid, while cautious and a little twitchy sometimes, was the most open and compassionate human that he had ever meant outside of Tom.

He and his rookery brother's had been discussing the best way to perhaps have the boy open up to the rest of he clan more. He was already close to Bronx, he would have to be a grade A dunce as the humans say, if he didn't notice the way that the old dog seemed to be not to far away. He acted like the human was a hatchling fresh from the egg.

As for Goliath, nobody knew what had happened between those two, but the camadray was hard not to notice. Goliath seemed more…relaxed, calmer around Harry. For that Brooklyn would always be grateful to the human boy. He wasn't as flippant as some may think. There was a keen intelligence under all that pink tinged pale hair and horns. He had noticed his leaders demeanor since the fall of the clan and he had been worried there for a bit. All of them had grieved, or were still grieving in their own manner but Goliath had not allowed himself. The boy though had done something to breach that dam. In his mind the kid was already of the clan. Though he didn't voice it out loud, remembering the boy's mental condition and Xanatos warnings.

Lexington had practically inhaled any and all information on the human technologies since he had seen the helicopter. Brooklyn had learned the word for this. It was called nerd. He just figured as long as he didn't get a pocket protector attached to his loan cloth then he was satisfied with his brainy brothers obsession. Already he had searched something called the Internet that Brooklyn avoided for the moment until he was sure that his brain would be capable of Lex's chatter. Lex had explained that in Harry's particular trauma it was unknown if he would ever interact with others on the same level as others would normally, especially without being sure what it was the cause of the trauma, but the Internet had suggested that introducing the patient to small activities in a small social gathering would be beneficial.

The three brothers were determined to make their trio a quad. Lex especially, as he was the youngest and smallest hatching last in comparison to his brothers. Even though the boy was only 10, he had a maturity that made him think of Hudson for some reason from time to time, the look of one who had seen to much.

Brooklyn sighed in contentment as he looked back out over the sprawling city of Manhattan below from around his shades.

"You know, I'm beginning to like this century," he stated contentedly.

Lexington was happily typing away on a laptop.

Broadway, sitting at a small table heaped with food, tossed back the latest in a long line of foreign foods in his exploration of their new centuries food resources. He belched, patting his large stomach and replied.

"Yeah, we had a little trouble adjusting at first," he picked up another food container, "but I think everything is going to be fine now." suddenly, a beam of intense red light shot out of nowhere and disintegrated the top of the food container inches from Broadways face.

"Whoa!" he yelled.

All the Gargoyles turned their stunned vision downwards into the courtyard.

Ooo ooo ooo

Harry had dozed off in Goliaths arms, only mildly aware of the others conversing around him when he heard a shout and smelt something burning. He was jarred awake in the excitement. Goliath and the others were frozen starring down at something. Harry followed the others gaze. He froze with them. Standing in the courtyard was his father, looking unhappy, but still maintaining his usual stoicism. His Uncle David, wearing a satisfied smirk, and the female gargoyle he had meant earlier who wore an almost identical expression. Standing behind them in a half circle were 5 identical robots in varying shades of cool grey with dull red eyes and barring a striking resemblance to Goliath. One of the robots guns sticking out of it's arm was still smoking slightly from he earlier shot.

That's when Harry understood. His heart sank as his eyes meant his fathers.

His father's eyes were stern and with a jerk of his head gestured for him to get clear.

His arms tightened around his friend's neck.

He should have known. He knew what kind of men they were. His family may care for him, but they were men of power play and caring and emotion didn't really come into it beyond satisfaction. He supposed that they cared for him in a way, but not in the face of there own maneuverings it seemed. He had sensed there was something more behind Uncle David's reviving the Gargoyles, particularly after the reappearance of the female gargoyle. There was something a little to relaxed in her reaction to awakening after 1000 years sleep. She also had something about her that was much older, and colder then her apparent youth implied. Hers was a countenance that told him of an indecently long and hard life. He had hoped that reminding her of his friends love for her, with the picture of their reunion would help, and she had softened a little, but after he had found Goliath later in their library as he had come to think it, he knew that the female gargoyle must have let her hate slip and Goliath had seen.

Uncle David was good at manipulating or taking advantage of others emotions. He wished though that he could be less surprised at his families, and the female gargoyles betrayal of his friends and indirectly of himself.

Goliath put Harry down and nudged him in the direction of the entrance to the battlements. Bronx appeared and began pushing him towards the relative safety of the inside of the castle. The last thing he saw before stonewalls closed around him was the robots shooting at his friends as uncle David calmly commanded them to attack as soon as he was clear.

Ooo ooo ooo

Bronx was worried as the walls shook and the sounds of battle could be made out. His pup was standing in the hallway not to far from the battlements were they had left the rest of the clan. The pup was to still. Not like he was frightened, but more like he was on the cusp of a difficult decision. It was the flash of light and the more violent shaking of the castle that seemed to jerk him out of what trance the pup had been in.

Solemn green eyes meant Bronx's dark umber. The boy told him with his eyes and with his determined posture that he had made his choice and he was not to be diverted or protected from it. The pup's eyes even blazed a bright green for a brief moment like a gargoyle in high emotion.

He ran back to the battle, Bronx at his heel.

Unfortunately for the guard dog, the stone of the roof just over the entrance to the battlements had become loose. At another explosion, this one closer, the entrance way began to cave in. The pup dived through without pause, but Bronx was cut off form his pup. He began to howl and dig at the pile of rock, hoping that his pup was alright.

Ooo ooo ooo

Harry watched from behind a pile of rock as the female gargoyle strode closer to Goliath, a smoking bazooka in her arms. The castle was damaged, though not to badly, and the area was littered in robot parts. He was relived that the gargoyles looked unharmed, though Lexington looked dazed and Hudson was holding a sword, looking pissed while Lexington and Broadway supported a barely conscious Brooklyn.

His godfather holding a lazar riffle was holding them at gunpoint. He didn't look like a man who had just had his latest plot foiled and his high tech toys scrapped.

His father stood by uncle David, looking unimpressed as usual. Nobody had noticed his presence.

"Lets let them play out their little drama shall we?" Uncle David drawled casually in the female gargoyle's direction.

The female gargoyle snarled at her mate.

"Goliath, you're a fool, but then you always were weren't you?" Harry watched as Goliath got to his feet.

"If only you had taken our clan away with from the castle, the plan was perfect! It would have succeeded!"

Harry felt his heart stop as the meaning of her words sank in. Goliath had told him the story of his clan's final days before the fall of Castle Wyvern. He had mentioned in passing what his mate had suggested that very thing, that Goliath take the rest of the clan with him. How he had regretted not listening to her, then at least his clan would have survived, even if he had made the right tactical decision.

Goliath had not realized the full implications of her words just yet, and Harry, who understood the betrayal of family, even before his godfather and his father had followed their true natures. He felt his heart squeeze painfully at the freshest betrayal about to be revealed.

"What plan?" Goliath asked, looking confused.

The female barred her fanged teeth.

"I made a bargain with the captain, I was to get us all out of the castle so the Vikings could sack it." Harry saw the dawning comprehension as the true depth of the betrayal hit Goliath.

The rest of the gargoyles stared up at their fellow clans member in shock.

"What?" Goliath gasped, staring at his mate in horror.

"It would have worked!" she shouted at him, clutching her weapon, "with the humans gone, we would have had the castle all to our selves! But you ruined it! You had to protect the humans; you made us stay at the castle when we should have been with you! When the Vikings attacked, the captain said he would protect us, but I didn't trust him. I have stayed alive because I don't trust anyone."

Harry knew what that meant. She had been awake a lot longer then the other gargoyles, though it didn't look like the others had caught on to that fact. He suspected that his father and godfather knew though.

Goliath exploded in disbelief, his arms gesticulating furiously,

"But why? Why did you do it?" only Harry could hear the hint of pleading in his tone, that the leader of the gargoyles wanted their to be a valid reason for her actions.

"You can ask me that?" her voice filled with disgust, "after how they treated us? All humanity has to pay for what they did to our kind!" the other gargoyles flinched in horror at the crazed hate in her voice.

Harry closed his eyes a brief moment. He understood this reasoning, even if it had become a twisted thing. He knew what it was like to be mistreated by those who thought you a freak. It didn't excuse her actions though, and she had proven that she was no better then those she hated.

As if hearing his thoughts, Goliath stood glaring at the gargoyle that had once been his mate and said with un-eerie, but still rage tinged, calm.

"There is good and evil in all of us, humans and gargoyles alike", then more heatedly, "you should no that more then anyone!" His irises darkened to despondent black as he glared at the female, "don't you see? None of this would have happened if it weren't for you!"

The female sliced the air with her hand and denied hotly, "don't say that!" she met Goliaths eyes intently, Harry seeing something in her eyes, a long buried deep hope that Goliath could be brought around to her vision.

"Goliath this is your last chance. Humanity is a poison that must be purged from this planet."

She strolled closer, Harry tensed.

"Together you and I can create a new world for our kind" she wheedled then softer "you trusted me once, you loved me once." Harry saw the tears in Goliaths eyes as the pain those words caused stabbed the lavender gargoyle.

"We have found each other after a thousand years of solitude, does that mean nothing to you?"

Goliaths only reply was a despaired silence. Harry saw whatever hope the female gargoyle had held in her vanish. She lifted her weapon, sighting down her scope.

"Very well," she said coldly, "if you are not my ally then you are my enemy." Harry had not thought she would actually shoot, despite everything, but she did. The deadly read beam erupted from the barrel. Goliath dodged out of the way, but still got caught in the blast as he was sent rolling into the air and onto his back.

Harry coughed from the smoke and dusts waving away the debris field as the dark smoke cleared, tinged with orange from the fire. The female's eyes were glowing a demonic red. Harry froze; something niggled at the back of his mind. A nightmare of glowing red eyes from under a dark cowl, a women's pleading, bright green light…

"I to have a name Goliath," She hissed, "the humans gave it to me long ago, you should know it before you die." she raised the weapon pointing it directly over Goliaths heart.

"I am Demona."

The barrel of the gun began to glow again.

With the women's screams from his nightmare still echoing in his mind, Harry snapped. He ran at Demona, leaping into the air and diving into Demona sending the both of them sprawling. The weapon went off inches from his head and hit one of only two undamaged towers. The tower exploded sending large rocks raining down upon them. Stones struck both Uncle David and his father; shock plain on both mans faces at finding Harry in such a dangerous place before they lost consciousness.

A larger portion of he castle tower filled both Harry's and Demona's vision.

Ooo ooo ooo

Goliath watched seeming in slow motion as the large piece of castle wall fall, striking the battlements. The boys green eyes meant his before both him and the one who had been the love of his life fell off he battlements surrounded by debris as they fell into the embrace of the clouds that skirted the castles base like a misty lake. Goliath had only a split second to decide.

He sprang into the air and grabbed the boy's outstretched hand. Once he landed the boy to a more secure portion of the decimated wall he watched as Demona unable to open her wings with all the falling debris, disappeared down to her doom.

Goliath shook his head, wanting to deny everything that had just happened, but with the pragmitism of a warrior and a leader, was forced to face the truth that this wasn't some stone sleep nightmare, it was real. He threw his head back and let out a gut wrenching, pain filled roar as his anger and despair over everything hit him. Something inside him snapped

He whirled around and spotted Xanatos, groggily rubbing his head.

He marched over and grabbed the human by the scruff of his shirt.

"She wanted me to destroy humanity," he roared, slightly maddened by everything, seeing only another human who had betrayed him. He held the human over the abyss that he had just lost his ex love to.

Xanatos meant his eyes steadily, and despite his predicament, smirked and said

"Go ahead, but without me you would be still gathering moss."

Goliath snarled, his eyes glowing like condensed lightening as his fevered emotions reached their peak.

About to do let go of the mans shirt, he felt a tiny fist impact his gut. He snarled and looked down. It hadn't hurt, but it had been enough to get his attention.

Goliath meant the boys strangely calm green eyes. They held his own steadily. His hand patted the area he had hit. His eyes filled with understanding.

A memory came to him.

Flashback

…_He picked up the child, hugging the boy close. Harry patted his face, staring into his eyes intently. _

"_I don't want to hate like that." He said softly, "but I could end up hating humans as my… mate does." It felt strangely wrong now to call her his angel of the night._

"_Please don't let me ever give into such hate." He finished. Not sure if he was asking the boy or praying to fate._

_The boy meant him square in the eye and nodded solemnly. _

End Flashback.

Then Hudson's calm voice said softly, "the boy may not speak, but his message is clear lad. Is this what you want?"

Goliath growled, glared at the human in his grasp, then tossed him away to the ground behind him at Hudson's feet.

"No" he whispered, slumping in defeat.

Harry raised his arms and Goliath didn't hesitate as he picked the child up. The smaller ones arms wrapped around his neck, stroking his hair comfortingly.

"Thank you," he said softly in to the boy's shoulder, "thank you for reminding me."

ooo ooo ooo

Harry, clinging to Goliaths side watched as his father talked to the police officers from the hidden shadows of the tower walls, safely out of sight. The Detective he had meant before, Elisa Maza, looked very satisfied at having Uncle David in the back seat of her car, hand cuffed.

As much as he would like to be mad at his family for there actions, and don't get him wrong, he was very angry, a part of him still remembered those months of patience and caring. They were also the only family he had left, whiether induced by magi and law or not.

He meant his fathers eyes.

He would give them one more chance.

Owen felt his sons gaze. He saw the anger and disappointment there. He knew that he and Xanatos had lost something more then millions of dollars in robot equipment, they had lost Harry's trust.

Xanatos had managed to get Owen aside and had stated firmly that when he got out of jail, they could not have the Gargoyles underfoot. However for Harry's sake, and at Owens insistence, he had managed to put off any plans until a week or so before his release date, by then Owen was to make sure that their boy was safely out of the way. They could always claim that the Gargoyles had decided to leave. Owen suspected that it would only be a matter of months before such a plan was to be enforced while his employer utilized the rather extensive power of the Xanatos lawyers.

In the meanwhile, they had to find a way to separate Harry from the gargoyles. They did not want to hurt him, but it is just bad business to have ones enemies underfoot.

Ooo ooo ooo

Goliath settled onto his roost, a bandage wrapped around his hand from a brief tussle with a sixth malfunctioning robot that had sliced him as it burst through the roof before Goliath had easily smashed it to bits. Owen had thanked him stiffly for saving his son, and apologized for the faulty robot, even treating his injury. Harry had smiled at his father, looking happy that the two males held no real ill will, at least within his sight anyway.

Goliath didn't know what to think about the boy's father. He was an enigma shrouded in uncertainty. He would command the others to maintain their distance from the blond. It was beyond him how that man had sired such a caring and amazing child as Harry. Even if the boy had not been raised fully with him.

Goliath knew with a certain clarity that the boy would continue to be protected by the clan. It made him shutter internally at the idea of the child being reared into another Owen or Xanatos.

He had to make plans. Harry was clan, as a child of the clan, whether human or not, he could not allow his selfish wants to remain in the last connection to their past as much as it pained him. Had the boy been an adult, perhaps he would not have thought to leave, but the child's soul, if not his safety, was in danger in a place that Xanatos could so easily access. As he turned to face the rising sun, Harry standing beside his roost with the clan settling below them, he knew that the child cared for both Xanatos and his father, and it humbled him, the boys compassity for love after everything he had been through. But for the boy's sake, he would have to take him from the arms of his father, and the reach of Xanatos. He would not allow a child of the clan to be reared by such men, blood or no. The sunlight caressed his now stone features set into grim determination.

Ooo ooo ooo

A/N: Do you like? Review me, and don't forget to vote!


	7. Chapter 7

Summery: Xanatos is in Britten on business when he stumbles across a silent green-eyed boy. Intrigued by the unusual boy he sends his aide, Owen to the boy's house. There, Owen is forced by magic into becoming a new daddy to the boy who lived. Harry, with his new father, goes to America where he will experience adventure and healing with some extraordinary new friends.

Rated: T (for now).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gargoyles; all belong to whoever came up with the idea and their affiliates, just borrowing for personal amusement, no money being made. I also don't own Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K Rowling and her affiliates, again for personal amusement and not for profit.

Authors Note: Hey folks! I know, it's been a long time coming, but here is the next installment. (By the way, who else is missing the nice dark grey background and white words?) anyhoo, I thought long and hard about how I wanted this fic to go. I know some of you won't be happy, but I felt this is the path is should take.

It's not my best chappie *fidgets nervously* but I hope you all like it just the same. Don't worry, you will enjoy the next chappies.

Author Note 2: Here's the stat's so far.

HP X Magus 3

HP X Goliath 28

HP X Oberon 19

Oberon/Harry/Goliath 7

Magus/Harry/Goliath 1

HP X Kai (Ishimura clan) 2

HP X Yami (Ishimura clan) 3

HP X Brooklyn 2

HP X Lexington 1

HP X Coyote 1

Note: i will not be messing with my established couples which are:

Hudson X Mcgonagal

Xanatos X Fox

Owen/Puck X ?

I am still going through tallies and the winning pairing will be announced at the end of July.

Chapter 7: The Letter

8 months later…

Harry mused over how some things never seemed to change, even if changes were the thing that never did. 2 months after his god father, Uncle David had been sent to jail, a week before he was due to be released, Harry's silent pleas to keep his new gargoyle friends and his father with him under the castle walls that had become a home were finally set aside by Goliath.

It had happened after Uncle David had ordered Owen to hire a man who had the same hard life about him, though less hatred as Demona, had kidnapped a couple of the clan, including Bronx who had become his unofficial guardian. His father had attempted to keep him away by sending him to an art show with one of Uncle David's various enforcers. The art show had been interesting, but Harry had sensed something was up in the castle, that bit of him that had warned him when his uncle Vernon was particularly murderous and deep in his cups. Harry had slipped his babysitters leash and arrived home in time to witness as Goliath roared at the helicopter that carried the unconscious gargoyles in metal nets away. He to had been struck with an electrified metal net and had slammed into the courtyard were Hudson and Broadway also lay unconscious. Harry had not been happy, and one look at his father, who stood there looking displeased at the events that didn't go to whatever plan he and Uncle David made and Harry knew. He knew that his human family had hired the man (who he would later learn was named Macbeth) to get rid of the gargoyles, and that his father had lied about trying to live peacefully with his friends. The fact that he had yet again betrayed Harry's trust, even after he had forgiven both men for their actions from the first time, had hurt Harry deeply. When Goliath had retrieved his captured comrades thanks to Bronx, Goliath had only stuck around long enough for Harry to grab a few things and for Goliath to collect the Grimorum Aconorium, the magic book that had lead the gargoyles into Harry's life. He had tried not to look at his fathers stricken countenance as he allowed himself to be carried away in Goliaths arms. Harry had cried for days at the loss of his family and the gargoyles had comforted him and reassured him that he was one of them, a child of the clan, that they would always care for him. Broadway, Lexington and Brooklyn even called him bro or brother since they were to young to be considered his fathers which was the way of the clans for all children to call the adults mothers and fathers. He was not their rookery brother, but they still treated him as such.

Goliath had not insisted that Harry call him father, as the only adult male that also wasn't an elder, understanding that Harry still looked at Owen as his Father despite said man's betrayal. Hudson was an elder in the clan, and as such had become to old to father hatchlings of his own, even if there was more then one female in the world left.

His new status in life was what had Harry now musing.

It seemed he would just get used to one life, and then something dire happens to cause him to change families and homes. First his parents died in that car crash when he was 1 though he didn't remember, then Harry was rescued from the Dursley's though he was grateful for it, and just when he begins to relax his guard, his father and godfather betray him again and now he was living in an old clock tower above the police station. Harry was wondering how long it would take before he was torn from his new family by fate?

Then there was the secret's he kept from the clan. He was always careful about revealing his differences to the others, afraid of how they would react, afraid that his freakishness would be the catalyst of what drove him from his latest home. Even in the 11 months that he had been a child of the clan, he was careful to bath and change cloths only during the daylight hours when he snuck from the tower and used the small rec centre across the street that didn't mind. Harry never removed the headscarf from his head after sunset. The others didn't question him about it, respecting his privacy. Goliath didn't like him leaving the clock tower during the daylight hours, but there was only a small bathroom and no bathing facilities, which gargoyles never seemed to need. Harry knew that this was just yet another nail in his freak coffin. His insistence at using the rec centre and not taking off his head scarf just added up to the other odd things.

Like when Lexington had been lured by the pack, his godfather's girlfriend Fox ran. He had gone with him and Goliath because he was curious about the women. (This had been while he was still at the castle).

The Pack had attacked Goliath and Lexington, though they were careful not to lay a hand on him. Harry had been so upset at seeing his friends being hurt that he had barreled into the fray and while crouched over Goliaths head protectively, had closed his eyes and…

Well, the Pack were now in jail sporting identically colored blue hair and the bruises and broken bones from all five of them being tossed 50 ft in the air some distance away. Even now, Harry didn't know how it had happened. Goliath had been barely conscious and had not realized what Harry had done. Neither had Lexington who was also unconscious. His father didn't know either, though he wondered if he suspected it, despite the fact he was no longer living with him. Owen may have allowed his son to remain with the Gargoyles, but that didn't mean that the man had other methods for paying his boy a visit, as Harry had discovered periodically over the past months. Despite the visits, even if they were in his fathers true form, he had refused anything more then a stiff formality worthy of his fathers Owen form. He had bit back the guilt at the look of resigned pain on his fathers face, and the white haired male only told him that he would continue to check on him and hoped that the boy would come to forgive him.

Harry knew that his freakishness was not a widely accepted concept as evidenced by the Dursley's. He knew that his father was different, though Harry felt that his difference was not like his Father's. Harry didn't precisely know why, it just felt that way. His father had made mention of something called mortals magic. His father believed that he, Harry, had this mortal's magic, but had made no more explanations.

It had made him cringe and want to vehemently deny such a claim. But his father had thought it was brief moments of what he called Harry's Truth Sight, when he had drawn him that first time as both his persona's was an example of some mortal power. He had also mentioned seeing something called shields and wards around himself and his previous home, and that one of these wards had been what made him Harry's father and given Harry his ears and hair, though nothing else, including his fathers own abilities. His father seemed all right with those bits, and was always watchful for any more displays of magic. Harry had been careful and not shown himself to be anything more.

The clan was even less aware of his freakishness, though he was sure Bronx suspected something. Bronx couldn't talk either though, so he felt safe with the gargoyle dog. After that incident with the Pack, Goliath barely went anywhere without him, and when he couldn't be with the leader, he was with one of the other gargoyles. Harry's new nocturnal habits had forced his father to reconsider his schooling after Harry put his foot down on he matter. He was instead taught by Lexington about computers and he was taught online a couple of hours every evening. With his monstrous ability to absorb information, he had enrolled himself in an online high school equivalency test. Despite his inability to directly communicate through the written word, he had discovered recently that the comforting faceless interactions of the Internet had given him a way to communicate enough with others for the first time outside of drawing. He didn't mainly through his written assignments though, and was limited to such. It to had been boring, though the reactions of his father and Uncle David when he visited him in jail when they had found out that he was a high school graduate at the age of 10 had been highly amusing and worth the boredom. He had shrugged it off. He wasn't bothered about schooling again though uncle David had made noises about enrolling him in University when he got out during his time at the castle.

Now though, Harry was learning through the Gargoyles.

His thoughts yet again turned to the kidnapping that had ended his final, fragile trust in his father and Uncle David and the source of his musings. The man, Macbeth had only wanted to lure Demona. Apparently the two had a history. He even claimed to have named her. 'Things change always' he mused mentally, 'even when it would seem it never will.'

Ooo ooo ooo

Harry sighed as he perused his latest book in the dark silence of the small library that Goliath had discovered beside the clock tower. Goliath had taken it upon himself to make sure he was educated by using the library, despite Harry's online educational pursuits that he continued through the rec centres small computer lab. Goliath taught him about the time the gargoyles had come from, clan history, and culture. Hudson was teaching him the ways of the warrior and appreciation for modern human TV programming. Harry was taught how to fight and wield a sword, as well as tracking and reading ones environment. His brothers had taken it upon themselves to make sure that he was educated in the important stuff as they called it. Playing video games, building and taking apart machines with Lexington, cooking with Broadway (though this was something he was already familiar with) and forced the portly gargoyle to find more exotic foods and cooking methods with which to teach him. Brooklyn taught him his 'cool' lessons. Proper lingoes like 'dude' and when to use them (despite the fact that he couldn't speak) how to ride a motorcycle, though these lessons had ended when some two-bit gang destroyed the motorbike during the fracas with Demona. She returned briefly (apparently having survived the drop) and tricked Brooklyn into making Goliath vulnerable to a mind-controlling spell. Harry had nearly revealed himself when he had touched the zombie like Goliath and a jolt of green energy had jumped from his fingertips and been absorbed by the gargoyle leaders lavender skin. Goliath had blinked, his vision cleared, and the clan breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that the spell had been perhaps temporary. None of them had seen what had happened, though Harry had noticed that Hudson would watch him with a keen thoughtful expression at times.

Harry kicked the bricks behind his heels, his feet dangling above the clueless streets and the cops and their prisoners going in and out about their business. Harry had even spotted the lady Detective's bright red car at times along with her red haired partner.

Yes, it had been an interesting year. He looked down at the silver pocket watch that Lexington had built and given him for his first Christmas with the clan. Though gargoyles didn't normally celebrate human holidays, Goliath had stated his desire to give Harry normal experiences that a human child would have, as well as being taught the ways of being a gargoyle. Hudson had given him a large broad sword that made everyone else wonder where he had gotten it in the first place. The sword was nearly as tall as he was and he could barely lift it at first. Hudson had laughed and told him that he would grow into it. In the meanwhile he was to keep it on his person at all times which was a little awkward for Goliath who Harry often curled up in his burly arms as goliath read to him for a change, or if he just wanted to nap.

Right now the sword's pommel stuck up through his long hair, the blade tip resting diagonally along his back so he could comfortably sit. The flaps of his slightly to large black leather jacket flapped in the wind. Brooklyn had rescued it from some nameless crook during his patrol, was another gift. Harry of course, nearly drowned in it, but with some safety pins filched from the police station, he had rolled up the sleeves and pinned them in place. He didn't realize that it made him look all the more adorable, and was still blissfully unaware of the fact as people he encountered at the rec centre coo'd over his cuteness.

Harry was waiting for sunset, having gotten up early as usual for his mourning bathing at the rec centre. He almost couldn't believe that it had been a year since his he had left the Dursleys and England behind. At just around midnight, or lunchtime for Harry and the other Gargoyles, he would be 11 years old. He had decided that today, as much as he was nervous and frightened at the prospect, fearful of their rejection, he would reveal his ears.

He was just fortunate his father was not around for his birthday. Uncle Xanatos had an unexpected business trip come up and Owen would be busy helping his uncle. The despairing father figure had sighed at his son's reaction, and given him a deep red sketchbook with a set of pencils before disappearing in a ball of jade green sparkly mist.

He stood up and fidgeted nervously as he gave his clan room to burst from their stone sleep, stone fragments falling harmlessly to the ground below. How people had not noticed yet was mind boggling to Harry. The others greeted Harry as they all went inside. Broadway hoisted Harry up onto a large shoulder as Harry grinned despite his nervousness. He was glad that his new family wasn't aware that it was his birthday. Harry had never cared for such things, having never celebrated it at the Dursley's. He only knew that July 31st was his birthday, and only because of his aunt cursing that specific day he had been born. The only birthday he had ever celebrated had been with Uncle David and his father.

Whether or not it didn't occur to them to ask, or gargoyles did not celebrate such a thing, he had not bothered to ask with his usual pictures. Harry spent an enjoyable evening cooking with Broadway and watching another human late night movie, this one a comedy that had Hudson chuckling and stroking his beard. Brooklyn and Lexington had left to go see a western at a movie theatre. Harry had declined accompanying his brothers since Broadway had dragged him to it already. He was content as he crawled into Goliaths lap, resting his back against the gargoyles broad chest as he drew while Goliath read his latest literary find. Paper wasn't hard to come by, being in a city, and whether it was a pile of scrap paper or a filched wad of copy paper from the supply closet that Harry occasionally borrowed from, with out being caught by Manhattans finest, didn't matter to the green eyed boy. He was drawing Hudson pointing at the TV, laughing in a frozen moment of mirth when something grey and feathery sailed through the clock tower entrance and directly towards Harry.

The feathery something turned out to be a rather exhausted looking great horned owl that perched regally and hooted down at the clan from his perch on a clock gear directly over Harry's head. The owl gave irritated hoots down at the lot of them, not looking disturbed at the Gargoyles appearance in the slightest, more like he was irritated over trying to find the clock tower in the first place.

Harry didn't know how he guessed this, but he shrugged it off as the Gargoyles stared up at the annoyed Owl.

"Well," said Broadway, "there's something your don't see everyday."

"Och, it be a fine bird," said Hudson appreciatively, "in the old days it wasn't uncommon for a gargoyle to have an owl companion. I had almost given up hope that there was even any in this forsaken to bright city."

Hudson held out an arm and gave a strange sibilant whistle.

The owl preened at the old gargoyles words and flew down to perch on the gargoyles arm.

Hudson stroked its chest feathers with a knuckle. "Ye be a fine proud beastie…what have we here then?" Hudson mused as he spotted the letter attached to the bird's leg. He was able to read the name on the envelope.

"Well now, this is a night for oddities. Harry lad, come here a moment." Harry slid off of Goliaths lap and approached the elder curiously. The others gathered around as well. The owl stuck out his leg directly in front of Harry's face, hooting imperiously to relieve him of his burden. Almost numbly Harry removed the letter. It was made of a type of parchment and sealed with a deep red wax seal of a shield with a lion, badger, snake and raven surrounding a letter H in the middle. He turned it over and stared at he dark green inked address.

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_Manhattan, NY, USA_

_Clock tower above NYPD, precinct 12._

There was no return address. Harry felt as if his breathing had stopped. It had been over a year since he had the last name Potter; he had thought his father had it legally changed to Burnett. Harry swallowed thickly as he broke the seal and read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_This letter is to inform you of your acceptance into Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and Wizardry. This acceptance being enacted through pre-arranged admittance through your magical guardian. You will be expected to show with all your perquisite supplies on September 1__st__ and shall be sorted into your house. You will be expected to adhere to the rules of both the school and your house rules upon completion of sorting. _

_Included is a list of the necessary supplies and a ticket for the Hogwarts train leaving from Platform 9 ¾ at 11:00am from Kings Cross Train station in London Brittan. Enclosed as well is the location of a near by Port key that will transport you from Manhattan to Diagon Ally were you will be expected to make your way to Kings cross from this location. Should you have any special requirements or are impeded from attendance, then return a letter by this Owl._

_Congratulations again, _

_Professor McGonagall, Deputy Head Mistress._

Ooo ooo ooo

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. It isn't the most pleasurable of chappies, but it's holding. On a side note, I decided to cancel the competition for this story since I already have two going for other stories and I am having a hard time keeping track. As for making the decision I did with the story to just have a few remembering moments of Harry's and hit him with the letter, I wanted to start him off with his Howarts years and see how the gargoyles interact with it. I already know who I am going to have go with Harry his first year.


	8. Chapter 8

Summery: Xanatos is in Britten on business when he stumbles across a silent green-eyed boy. Intrigued by the unusual boy he sends his aide, Owen to the boy's house. There, Owen is forced by magic into becoming a new daddy to the boy who lived. Harry, with his new father, goes to America where he will experience adventure and healing with some extraordinary new friends.

Rated: T (for now).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gargoyles; all belong to whoever came up with the idea and their affiliates, just borrowing for personal amusement, no money being made. I also don't own Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K Rowling and her affiliates, again for personal amusement and not for profit.

Authors Note: Well, here it is, the next chappie, I hope you all enjoy it and thanks to all those who have reviewed and continue to read this fic.

Author Note 2: Here's the stat's so far.

HP X Magus 3

HP X Goliath 30

HP X Oberon 21

Oberon/Harry/Goliath 8

Magus/Harry/Goliath 1

HP X Kai (Ishimura clan) 3

HP X Yami (Ishimura clan) 3

HP X Brooklyn 2

HP X Lexington 1

HP X Coyote 4

Note: i will not be messing with my established couples, which are:

Hudson X Mcgonagal

Xanatos X Fox

Owen/Puck X ?

Brooklyn X

I am still going through tallies and the winning pairing will be announced at the end of July.

Chapter 8

Harry dazedly handed the letter and the envelopes contents to Goliath. It was passed around to all the others who looked confused. Except Hudson though, he meant Harry's eyes intently, still stroking the Great horned owl as he waited to see if he would be needed to deliver another letter. "It's time lad," Hudson said kindly, "that secret that you've been keeping from us, the one you looked so anxious about when we awoke this evening, best to come clean as the humans say. Though I am not surprised about you being a wizard." Hudson snorted at everyone else's gob smacked look. "It's good to see the human magic wielders have become more organized over the centuries." The last he said more to himself.

Harry fidgeted under the clans look. He knew the story of the Magus and of that mans predecessor, he also knew of his fathers references to Mortal magic and that he was touched by it through the ward that made Owen his father, but he had never in his wild imaginings pictured himself as a Wizard! It sounded to fantastical! But at the same time it made so much sense! And it felt right. Harry took a deep breath. He just hoped that his clan would not reject him. He slowly reached up, removing the pins then the headscarf and letting it drop to the floor.

He closed his eyes. There was a ringing silence as the gargoyles stared at the long elegant pointed ears that rose out of his shaggy hair, twitching uncertainly and flexing at the freedom of being uncovered.

"Well," said Hudson, "that I didna' expect. Your one of Oberon's children or an offspring of one of them?" Harry shook his head, then paused, looking confused and biting his lip. Well, it was sort of true, one of his fathers was fey, but the magical nature had not been inherited through the blood ward that had made it possible. He knew that whatever magic everyone thought he had apparently, it wasn't of the fey.

Harry felt a large taloned hand gently lift his face.

"Harry," Goliaths voice was gentle, "look at me."

Harry reluctantly opened his eyes.

As Goliath stared down at the tense child he came to a realization. "Harry, were you afraid that we would reject you when we found out your different?" the boy nodded his head, shaking.

"Why? You have known us for a while now; we who have had to hide ourselves from humanity for the exact same reason. Why would you believe that of us?"

The boy pulled his chin away. Biting his lip again, then he stepped back from the others and removed his coat, followed shortly by his white t-shirt that proclaimed PD Rec on the front until he was as bare chested as his brothers and leader. Goliath hissed, his eyes glowed white as he saw the boy's torso, as he understood the full horror behind Xanatos' mention of a past trauma. The boy's upper torso was littered with scars. The most telling was what was carved diagonally from his right shoulder to his left hip.

FREAK.

"och ye pur bairn, what kind've evil demons would hurt a young one in such a manner?" he hunkered down, reading he wounds, "blade, leather, fire, wood" he shook his head., his own eyes reflected their leader. Broadway looked like he was going to cry at seeing his littlest brothers' scars.

"Xanatos and Owen recued you didn't they?" Goliath growled. Harry nodded reaching for his shirt and pulling it back on.

"They are aware of your being different?" Harry bit his lip again, then pointed to his ears, nodding his head, then to his letter, shaking his head. The others translated that it meant that Owen and Xanatos knew he was different, but not that he was a wizard, which by Harry's earlier reaction, meant he hadn't known until now either.

"Are ye one of Oberons children?" Hudson asked.

Harry shook his head slowly.

"Was one of your dam or sire one of Oberons children?"

Worried his lip thoughtfully, his father had asked him to keep his secret about his other persona, his real self. Despite everything, he didn't want to go back on he word. Luckily Hudson unknowingly covered for him.

"At least we know that it's not the Blond lad, he is very much to stiff to be one of the fey, perhaps his dam?" knowing that he meant his mum he just shrugged, not confirming either way.

Hudson shook his head, he knew that those magical beings could be fickle and tricksome he jut never would have thought that they would abandon one of their own, even if he was part mortal. Deciding to reserve his judgment until he could learn more, he noticed that his leader still looked enraged on the boy's behalf. Hudson sighed, he was angry as well, but he had years of control and wisdom that comes with old age and had already gotten hold of his temper. Bronx was leaning against his charges side comfortingly and judging by the mutt's attention, he most likely already knew. Broadway was sniffling. That large yougun' was a strong warrior as well, though he was a bit simple and emotional. He watched as the boy went to Broadway first, allowing himself to be picked up, patting the large gargoyles face comfortingly, smiling to show that he was all right. Then when the lad was calm enough, Harry pointed to the stove that had already been in the clock tower and patted his stomach. This did the trick as Broadway brightened and set Harry down saying happily, "I am going to make the best tuna casserole this side of town. After all, a celebratory dinner is just the thing to celebrate having a wizard in the family." Harry blushed but smiled and nodded as the large gargoyle skipped off to hum over his food. Hudson then watched as Harry reached up and took Goliaths tensely clenched fists. Eventually Goliath's temper drained away and he wordlessly picked up the boy, holding him close and muttering death threats to whoever dared to even think to even harm lad and promising he was not going to be rejected and that the clan would protect him and destroy any who dared harm a hair on the clans child's head. Hudson returned to his favorite chair in front of the television. Goliath didn't let go of he lad for the rest of the evening, the lad even sitting on Goliaths lap as they ate dinner. When the others returned, Broadway took his rookery brothers aside and told them everything that happened. Brooklyn was not as deeply shocked, having witnessed the harsher side of humanity thanks to Demona in her efforts to turn him against the clan's ideals, though both brothers looked pissed. Lexington managed to search down Harry'old name on his computer that he had rebuilt from broken machines from the dump, and found that his old relatives, the Durlseys, had disappeared under mysterious circumstances. They suspected these Dursleys as the culprits for the lads scars, but it was Xanatos or most likely his aide that every one had no doubt was the reasons behind the Dursleys disappearance.

Goliath had only said that at least Xanatos and Owen had showed that they had some humanity after all, before dropping the subject.

Ooo ooo ooo

"Well, you've made a fine mess haven't you?" said a familiar female voice.

Owen turned, finding himself in the familiar house and the same red headed women that was the Ward.

He adjusted his glasses, uncomfortable with the accusing tone.

"You were aware Madame, of what sort of people we were before you made the boy mine." Owen pointed out.

Instead of looking offended or contrite, the women rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated huff. "Of course I know what sort you were. You and Xanatos both, however, I would have thought you would have handled it with a bit more finesses or at the very least the two of you idiots try to reach a compromise with the gargoyles." her eyes, so like his sons, bore into him, "you should have realize that once Harry comes to care for others, especially trust, he would protect them with every fiber of his being after being so long without knowing such things?"

Owen had the grace to hang his head.

In all his existence he had never felt regret or guilt for his actions, but now he felt their tight hold on his heart.

During his brief visits to see his son in his true form, the boy had not yet designed to forgive him, and still looked hurt that Mr. Xanatos did not wish to make peace with his enemies.

"I understand," Owen said finally with a sigh, "Mr. Xanatos does as well, which is why he has not made any overt actions against the gargoyles except to find out their current location and how Harry is coping. Which he has yet to be able to find I might add, though he still see's them as his enemies. Meanwhile he has been concentrating on his other plans and his relationship with Fox."

"Ah yes, that twisty humans Halfling mate." The ward mused, "she is an interesting one, latent but not active, at least not yet. Is her hair still blue?" the ward snickered, "When Harry returns it will be an interesting reunion indeed. You also might want to inform your queen that I don't take kindly to having my essence prodded so blatantly when she visits in that human guise of hers. I know very well what she is, and she should know better then to be so rude."

"I apologize for my queen, you understand that it has been awhile since we have come across your type of magic. She was intrigued at the source."

"I take it you didn't mention that it was Harry?" her tone dry.

"It would be best not to at this time. My queen only knows that I have taken on a human ward though not his connection to you, nor the blood adoption."

The ward nodded thoughtfully.

"I take it that there is another reason that you are contacting me while I am otherwise occupied, other then to scold me after nearly a year since our last talk?"

"Ah yes," she roused herself from whatever contemplations she was having. "My connection to Harry has revealed to me that the Old Coot has made his move and the Wizarding World calls my charge back into its fold. It was evitable of course, and will be necessary so he can learn the skills he will need. I wonder what the Old Coot thought when the boys address was no longer were he had placed Harry in the first place?" she snickered again evilly, "I hope he choked on those foul candies of his, but it would be to much of a mercy of fate to have it resolve in death." Deep sigh.

Owen stared at the ward then finally said, "Wizardling World?"

This caused the ward to belt out peels of laughter, when she managed to catch herself, she said more seriously, "the Wizarding World is a separate society of mortal magic users that went into hiding 1000 years ago. Back then, they were less common, and with your people's arrogance and personal self-superiority, you didn't realize that these particular humans have been growing as a separate magical species for centuries. Many of the magical creatures and beings that are not of Avalon who did not return to that fair isle, or those magical and evolved beings that have not joined that other hidden island known as The Outsiders (closed off isolationists) have formed a society carefully kept in check from the non magical humans known by them as muggles, which your Xanatos boy is." She went onto explain the history and what it meant for his son who was apparently a wizard. When she was done, Owen thought of three things.

One: things had just become complicated for both himself and his son.

Two: there were two more adversaries other then the Gargoyles to worry about. The Dark one that had killed Harry's original parents, and this Old Coot the ward mentioned, though the ward didn't believe was an immediate danger to Harry.

Three: his real self was ecstatic, more fun and mayhem, a whole new world to explore and reek havoc upon.

Owen reined in his other self firmly, and said finally. "I assume the gargoyles are aware of my sons circumstances?"

"To an extent," she replied and nodded, "they only know as much as Harry knows, though I suspect that Goliath will not let the clans only child go gallivanting off to Hogwarts without protection."

"And what steps shall I take in this?" he asked, some of his uncertainty returning.

"You will step back, like you have so far, which at least proves that you have some sensibility. The boy must be aloud to continue to flourish under the clans care. He has made another step towards healing this night when they did not reject or act negatively towards him being different. Oh, they know he is part fey, though he has allowed them to believe that it couldn't be from you." She smirked, "you play your role a little to well at times, even the keen old one has yet to deduce your true self, and he is not one to be deceived for long." Then she gave him a stern look. "I know that you are loyal to the twisty human particularly because of the life time of service you contracted with him, but you must not reveal Harry's true potensial or the Wizarding World. It is still to early for Xanatos just yet."

Owen understood, he knew Xanatos to will. He nodded his agreement.

Then her gaze softened, " I know you are troubled by being away from your son, even if you have known him so brief a time, I can tell you that he misses you and even that twisty human. though the betrayle from both of you makes it difficult for him. It will just take time for everyone to come to terms with each other. You have already taken the necessary steps by allowing the boy to remain with the gargoyles, and not fetching him your self with your powers. You understand he needs them to heal?"

Owen nodded.

"Good," she said cheerfully, "then I will leave you to your mourning ritual."

With a smirk, the ward and the house disappeared, leaving him to come to in the shower, still naked and his hands still in his hair mid lather, soap raining done his face.

"Why does it always have to be the shower?" he grumbled wiping soap out of his eyes, making a silent promise to himself to buy less stingy shampoo, the wards laughter echoing in his ears.

Ooo ooo ooo

A/N: whoo! That was not my best chappie, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Review and let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

Summery: Xanatos is in Britten on business when he stumbles across a silent green-eyed boy. Intrigued by the unusual boy he sends his aide, Owen to the boy's house. There, Owen is forced by magic into becoming a new daddy to the boy who lived. Harry, with his new father, goes to America where he will experience adventure and healing with some extraordinary new friends.

Rated: T (for now).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gargoyles; all belong to whoever came up with the idea and their affiliates, just borrowing for personal amusement, no money being made. I also don't own Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K Rowling and her affiliates, again for personal amusement and not for profit.

Authors Note: just to put you all who asked and weren't aware that the contest closed at the end of July, the lucky winner of the poll was Goliath. Sorry to all those that wanted other pairings, and apologies to the ones that prefer straight pairings. *shrugs* I likes what I likes. However, there is good news for all those who like Oberon. I have an Oberon pairing with HP going on just for you guys in a story called Oberon's Treasure. Go ahead and check it out if you are interested.

Other pairings planned for the future so far:

Hudson/McGonagall

David/Fox (cannon)

A voice that Doesn't speak.

Chapter 8: Mr. Blue.

The sun was beating down on a sweaty Manhattan as the heat wave that had hit the city for the past week continued to hold the residents hostage and make them bemoan the haze of smog that had already initiated air quality warnings.

It was safe to say that only the craziest or can't get out of it dared to leave the cool embrace of the nearest air conditioner.

Harry though, had never had much of a problem with temperatures. He had a vague memory of once being in extreme pain from a severe sun burn from being forced to garden outside without protection all day when he was about 4. After a painful night, his screaming abused epidermis had healed thanks to what he now recognized was his magic. At some point during this healing process, Harry's tolerance for temperatures had risen to what could be described as less then the human norm.

This came especially handy during the winter as well.

So Harry was not bothered by the strangle hold of the weather as he wandered down the sidewalk a block from the clock tower.

He wanted time to think about all that had happened.

Harry slipped into an abandoned lot that had a small grassy knoll and an old willow tree that Harry liked to sit in

He got comfortable in the feathery foliage as he thought.

First off, he acknowledged that his father had been right. He was gifted, and now he knew why.

Harry bit his lip as he looked back to all those "freak incidents." Wondering how he could not have seen it sooner. He was sure that his father had seen this potential in him. He knew of magus' and some of the other ancient human magic users through Hudson and his fathers lessons, but they had never really mentioned witches and wizards before. Harry eventually came to the conclusion that it must be an evolutionary thing.

Harry had sent a letter back to Professor McGonagall, asking her questions, and she had sent back a book on Muggle and Wizarding World history. It was a fascinating read, and helped him understand the separation of the two races of humans, the magical and the non-magical. He was interested to note that the separation had already begun to start during Merlin's time, long before the Magus that had cursed his clan. He had deduced that the separation had been a subtle process, and when muggles had reached a point of low tolerance, the Ministry of magic had managed to cut the last strings of knowledge of their existence in the world much more smoothly.

Since his father was mostly interested in the non-magical humans, combined with his own species arrogance in their superiority in intelligence and language, he supposed that it was no wonder that his father had thought that all the human magic users had died out. It explained both his fathers, and godfathers excitement when they met him.

Harry was excited at the idea of exploring this new world. From what he understood of it through the book, and he knew that he would need to learn how to control his magic, but he was hesitant about leaving his clan for half a year. He would be in another country to. To far for his clan to glide.

He had noticed that Goliath had been even more silent then usual the past week since they had found out what he was.

Even his fathers once a week visits had stopped, and he wondered if maybe the ward had told him what had happened. Harry knew about the ward of course, his father didn't want him to be ignorant of the sentient magical being that was his protector, though he had never spoken to her.

Harry wondered if maybe the others were upset at what he was? After all, considering what the clan had been through with the magus and his predecessor, then later Deamona, it was perfectly understandable.

Harry pulled out a sketchpad as he drew Goliath holding him while he napped in his arms.

They had told him it was his choice, whether he went or not.

Harry knew that his decision was not going to be easy.

Ooo ooo ooo

When Harry awoke, it was passed sunset. He groaned inwardly, thinking of Goliaths reaction. The clan was protective of him, sometimes overly so, and Goliath was even more so.

He slid out of the tree and landed in an easy crouch. He was still unsure; he didn't like the idea of leaving all he knew behind.

Harry was so lost in thought that he bumped into a waist.

He managed to catch himself before he tangled the two of them. He leapt back and surveyed the man before him.

He was tall and regal, wearing an expensive dark charcoal suit and had a rather better then thou look about his features. The man's hair was pale and short, his face a little long and his eyes a bright sapphire blue.

"You should watch your surroundings more carefully child," the man sniffed coolly, "shouldn't you be at home by the hearth with your dam?"

Harry knew what the man's somewhat old speech patterns meant having listened to Hudson.

Harry was about to scuttle around the man and be on his way when he frowned and took a closer look at the man.

He had a strange feeling of double vision like he had with his father the first time they had met.

Harry reached into his coat and pulled out a sketchbook from under his shirt that he always kept on his person.

He pulled a pencil from behind his ear under the scarf, carful not to dislodge it. He began to draw.

The pale haired man was somewhat curious about the strange young boy who dared to block his path. He had yet to say a word, and seemed to be drawing in an inferior book. It didn't take long for the boy to finish. He tore the page out and handed it to the stranger.

He froze as he stared at the image.

It was him, but not the him that should be seen by any mere mortal. It was an accurate likeness to; it even bore the same curious/slightly irritated expression he had worn only minutes ago. There was a small question mark in the spot above his head.

"Well," the man said finally, "I had not been aware there was any mortals left with the sight. You seem unafraid of me, why?"

The boy just shrugged and those arresting eyes that had seen through his strongest glamour with ease, eyes that were a green that was not normally found on mortals, that almost seemed to read every twitch, breath or possible intension seemed to fill his awareness, until all there was the two of them and the world seemed to pause and hold it's breath to wait for it's two children to make a move.

The boy blinked, and the world resumed around them.

The stranger took a breath to settle him then finally said.

"You are an intriguing mortal child. Perhaps you would care to converse? I have not been intrigued since mortals sent a human to the moon."

Harry shrugged and gestured to a bench near by.

The two of them sat and the stranger, who introduced him self as Mr. Blue, soon figured out that the boy was mute, though his ears and eyes were functional, and seemed to bear no outward injury. He refrained from asking and instead asked what had brought the boy out so late in a city that was not exactly safe.

The boy considered his answer, then pulled out his pad and did a quick sketch.

Mr. Blue perused the picture. It was of a road that branched out into two paths. The boy drew himself standing at the fork with a question mark above his head. Down one path was a book with a question mark on the cover, and down the other path was the boy again, but held in the arms of a large muscular figure in shadow, along with others.

Mr. Blue looked up from the picture and said out loud.

"So, your reason for wandering the city is that you are trying to make a decision between two paths. One seems to lead to knowledge, but it is new and uncertain, while the other is that of family, but hidden for some reason."

The man considered his answer as the boy nodded. Finally he said.

"A long time ago, I made a decision that sent myself, and those whom were what you would call family that sent them and I far form the shores of our mother and home. It was a difficult decision, and I have not seen my home for a very long time. However, despite the times that I may regret it, I have come to understand that the only way for me to learn from the world and those in it was to go out and experience and learn the passing of ages first hand and not hidden away. The choice is ultimately yours, whatever you do, there will even be times that you will regret leaving behind all that you love and cherish, and that which is comfortable, but there will also be times that you will not regret it at all as you can find those rare jewels of interesting experiences and knowledge that you hoard like so much precious treasure."

Harry considered the strangers words, then slowly nodded his understanding.

Mr. Blue watched, as the boy seemed to come to a decision. He stood and bowed politely to the man in thanks, then turned and left.

Mr. Blue mused over the event and muttered under his breath.

"Yes, treasured experiences indeed," he looked at the two drawings and with flick of his hand, they disappeared in a fog of jade sparkles to who knows were, "we shall meet again little treasure, I am sure that you and I shall cross paths again."

ooo ooo ooo

A/N: I know, not a lot happened, sort of a filler chap. In case your wondering, this story is not related at all to the other hp/gargoyle fic I have up.

Review, and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Summery: Xanatos is in Britten on business when he stumbles across a silent green-eyed boy. Intrigued by the unusual boy he sends his aide, Owen to the boy's house. There, Owen is forced by magic into becoming a new daddy to the boy who lived. Harry, with his new father, goes to America where he will experience adventure and healing with some extraordinary new friends.

Rated: T (for now).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gargoyles; all belong to whoever came up with the idea and their affiliates, just borrowing for personal amusement, no money being made. I also don't own Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K Rowling and her affiliates, again for personal amusement and not for profit.

Authors Note: Well, it has been awhile, but then again, all who are my regular's already know I am not often quick on the updates. Sorry abou' tha'. Anyway, this should be a good chap, I hope you all enjoy.

Pairings planned for the future so far:

Goliath/Harry (eventual)

Hudson/McGonagall

David/Fox (cannon)

A Voice that Doesn't Speak.

Chapter 10: McGonagall Meets the Gargoyles.

Professor McGonagall wondered how Albus talked her into these things.

She sighed.

The last thing she needed was to visit the Colonies across the pond so close to the new school year, with all the paperwork that needed her attention as both the Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor.

But the man felt that, given there potential newest student, and the as yet confirmation of his attendance plus the fact that said student was not only where he had been left as a child, but was thee Harry Potter, Boy-who-lived.

Well, she had to admit, that it certainly wasn't a situation reserved for someone like Hagrid, who would be overwhelmed and lost in such a bustling muggle metropolis such as Manhattan, and with Severus' personal bias with anything Potter, that left her.

She frowned as she surveyed the tall clock tower directly above the muggle police station.

Well, if the boy was being reared by a muggle police officer, then Severus' dark predictions of arrogant rule breaking may be unfounded.

It was still odd though that the boys address had appeared not only here, but in the clock tower when the magical address quill had spelled it out on his acceptance letter.

Albus had certainly been unhappily surprised when she had informed him that the boy was not under the blood wards with the Dursley's.

She remembered the man had studied his little devices, one of which seemed to monitor the boy's presence within the blood wards.

Nothing had remained changed, they where still active, indicating that Mr. Potter was in the vicinity of a relative, though vicinity covered any area that the relative considered his or hers, so it wasn't a precise gouger.

It was all rather troubling really, especially since all but the cousin (later found living with his Aunt Marge) had disappeared not only from Privet Dr. but from the face of the planet.

She had never been particularly been fond of the idea of placing the boy with those horrid muggles, but Albus had insisted.

She sighed again as she cast a swift notice-me-not charm on herself, then held her wand in her palm and calmly intoned.

"Point me, Harry James Potter."

Minerva was startled when her wand pointed sharply to her left in the crowded street, warming immediately with the target's presence so close.

Then she spotted him.

Two avada kadavra eyes behind silver rimmed glasses met her brandy eyes.

If it weren't for those eyes, she would not have pegged him for Harry.

The boy's hair was obscenely long and wild, barely tamed by the headscarf. He was surprisingly small, looking more 8 then 11. With a fey like countenance that made him closer to his mother in looks, but still…she couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something in the nose, the shape of the lips, and the figure that spoke of nether James or Lilly.

Just to be sure, she cancelled the hiding spell and approached the boy who was about to walk into a side alley next to the police station.

"Excuse me young man," she said pleasantly, "but I am looking for a boy about your age, his name is Harry Potter…"

The boy's eyes widened, then narrowed thoughtfully, then hesitantly pointed to himself.

'Well there goes Severus' carbon copy rant right out the window' she thought amusedly.

"I know that this must be terribly abrupt, but Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was concerned when confirmation of your attendance had yet to reach us, so I was sent to ascertain if you where alright."

The boy eyed the stiff regal women for a long tense moment, Harry bit his lip.

He hesitantly reached into his backpack; accidently revealing the hilt of his sword which had been hidden until now by the fall of his hair. This made Minerva Raise her eyebrows. What sort of guardian gave a boy a sword?

There was no way that he was being reared by some old fashioned Pureblood. She was reasonably sure of that. No Pureblood that she was aware of would be caught dead in a muggle city.

He grabbed the perpetual pencil from behind one hidden ear and began quickly drawing.

Minerva was confused as to why the boy had not said a word, as even the simplest manners dictated, and was now drawing for some reason.

He handed her the drawing before she could ask.

She grew more confused when she spotted what appeared to be an image of herself and the boy, with a finger to his lips, her drawn foot was caught frozen tapping and they appeared to be waiting for something.

She had to admit, for something so hastily drawn, it was rather well done.

The boy had turned from her while she had been distracted, and appeared to crouch down in front of the darkest shadows deeper into the Alley were even her keen eyesight could not penetrate.

He tapped something hidden from her view by the darkness, not helped by the fact it was already past sunset.

The boy pointed upward towards the clock.

The someone, she now realized that they were not alone, he was communicating with shifted in the darkness, and a set of glowing white eyes peered out at her before disappearing.

Erase that, some-_thing _with a bulk like that.

The boy stood back up, sticking his hands into his pockets.

Minerva didn't have long to wait with her silent companion before a rushing noise caught her attention.

Curious, she looked up, only to stare in shock when a figure emerged from the dark sky and landed directly in front of her and the boy.

"Och laddie! Ye have Goliath in a right state, wondering off like tha' or at least not getting back before sunset. Ye alright?"

That's when the…whatever he was, turned and met Minerva's eyes.

The first thing she registered was his eyes. One was a dark brown, like fresh toiled earth. The other one was scared, and discolored, the white was golden and the iris, which was also without a pupil, was orange. The second thing she noticed was that he didn't look much older from herself, but carried ages of wisdom. He was like a combination between an aged warrior and a dragon. After putting these things together, and working her brain, harkening back to her lessons in Care of Magical Creatures as a girl and the occational conversation with Albus over tea, it suddenly occurred to her what was standing in front of her, stroking his silvery beard.

"Dear Merlin! I had thought that all the Gargoyles had disappeared under a thousand years ago!" the professor exclaimed.

Hudson sighed gustily at the reminder of the endangered nature of his species existence, but didn't blame the women. He studied the human curiously, wondering why the boy chose to break the clans secrecy for this women.

"You have nailed the sword pommel on the head right enough, I am indeed a gargoyle. The name is Hudson, like the river, and who might ye be?"

Minerva straightened and replied crisply.

"I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Gryffindor head of house, and Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Och, a Witch mage then? I take it yer here to discuss our lad's teachings?"

Minerva registered the 'our lad's' part of those words.

Interesting.

"Yes indeed. Perhaps we should sojourn to more private and hospitable atmospheres to discuss Mr. Potter?"

"Potter?..." Hudson was confused a second, then remembered that the boys letter had been addressed to his old name before Owen found the boy.

"Tha' would most likely be wise. Well then," Hudson scooped up the pre-teen who settled in one burly arm comfortably. The gargoyle strode over to the brick wall of the side of the Police building, both males casting the woman expectant glances.

Minerva, seeing the talons dig into the stone as if it where butter, knew exactly what the old warrior wanted.

Minerva sniffed disapprovingly, but she couldn't very well refuse and let Mr. Potter be carried away only when she had just found him.

Reluctantly, she stepped forward, casting a glare at the male, before securing her hat, then placing her arms around the burly neck, feeling the mane of silver hair tickle her nose. She paused them long enough to cast a featherlight charm on herself, and the three where off.

With the scent of old leather and cement filling her nostrils, Minerva clung for dear life as her feet dangled over a significant drop, silently promising herself a few shots of her favorite scotch when this was all over with.

She mentally groaned, tightening her grip.

"Trust me lass," Hudson reassured.

"I don't believe this," Minerva grumbled under her breath, comment hidden by the crunch, crunch of stone.

She silently made a mental note to ask for a raise from Albus, 'I am to old for this.'

Ooo ooo ooo

Goliath let out a breath of relief when he spotted Hudson walking through the clock face with Harry in his arms.

Goliath was now glad that Hudson had talked him into not going out to search for the boy, to wait an hour to see if he returned of his own accord.

The triad of teen gargoyles had told him not to worry, that he was most likely just thinking about his decision somewhere quiet by himself, not completely uncommon for him to do, but they would check out his usual haunts.

The gargoyles also knew that Harry had his own needs as a human, like bathing and such, that were necessary that couldn't be fulfilled in the clock tower, but that still didn't make him happy at the idea of the child wandering around the city on his own while the clan slept.

He scooped Harry out of his old mentors arms and hugged him close, checking him for injuries, ignoring the disgruntled glare from the boy.

It was a movement caught out of the corner of his eye that caught his attention.

Goliath looked up from his charge to find a rather regal woman of later years in a plaid tartan dress.

"My, this is certainly an evening of unusual meetings," the women intoned, raising an eyebrow.

Goliath raised a brow ridge and tucked the boy close.

"And you are?" Goliath replied, a little amused by the women's unruffled exterior and no nonsense air.

Hudson caped his wings and offered his arm to the stranger, much to Goliaths surprise. The women sniffed and took his arm.

"It seems manners are not as dead as I thought, thank you kindly," the women said agreeably as she was seated in one of the spare chairs at the rickety table the clan gathered around for meals. Goliath raised his brow again when she patted Bronx on the head, after only a brief hesitation as the gargoyle dog rested his head in her lap, woofing in a friendly manner.

Goliath took a seat in one of the old recliners that the trio had recovered, though not Hudson's special chair. The old gargoyle took a seat and rested his folded talons on his stomach, settling in for what was sure to be an interesting conversation.

"Well then Mr…" the women paused, waiting for an introduction.

"Golaith," the leader of the clan supplied.

"Ah yes, Mr. Goliath then, I am Minerva McGonagall, professor and deputy headmistress at Hogwarts. I take it that you and Mr. Hudson are Mr. Potter's caregivers?"

"Harry is a part of my clan, yes. Though his family name is Burnett."

" hmmmm…" the women, Minerva, tapped her fingers on the scarred table top, "very well, Mr. Burnett then," She agreed easily, " you received his letter of acceptance then?"

Goliath frowned, tucking his wing tighter around Harry.

Hudson sighed, seeing the less then happy look on his young leaders face. It was no secret to any of them that Goliaths over protective nature did not like the idea of the boy taken away from the clan for such a long time, especially around potentially dangerous magical situations. The clans experience with magic had rarely, if ever, been good.

"Ye, understand lass, we have reservations on sending our clan's only child over sea's to attend yer School, without one of us in attendance. We have nothing against your lot personally, but our clan has never had good history with either magic or humans, with the exception of Harry."

Minerva pursed her lips as Hudson related the clan's history up until this point.

They also related the boy's history, as they knew it, which only complicated matters in her opinion.

The boy had an adoptive father? And he was aide to a powerful muggle? Not to mention the fact that said muggles were criminals to boot.

Then there was the boy's inability to communicate outside of drawings!

At least it explained the boy's strange behavior in the alleyway.

Hudson and Goliath watched the witch chew on the information for a long moment. The only thing they had neglected to inform the women was that Harry was not as human as he appeared.

They were both glad of that, when Minerva in turn told them the story of Voldemort, the war, and the demise of said dark lord with the Potters and Harry's role in the whole business, plus his status as the Boy-who-lived.

Goliath and Hudson exchanged glances.

The impression that they got was that the boy's birth parents were humans, a witch and wizard. The fact that Owen wasn't the boy's birth father wasn't to surprising, given the stark differences, but they had assumed that Harry had took after his mother, especially in the fey department. In that silent look, they made a non-verbal agreement to keep the boys fey status to themselves for the time being.

Harry meanwhile, was listening intently to the discussion going on around him as he snuggled under Goliath's wing.

He didn't like the idea of being known by an entire world he had only just heard of recently. A lot of questions flew through his keen brain. One of which was: if he was so well known in the Wizarding world, how come no one came to check on him? Didn't anyone in the Wizarding World want him?

He was also curious about his birth parents. Until now, all he had known of his birth parents was that they were drunks who died in a car crash, according to his relatives. The fact that he had somehow defeated an insane dark lord as a one year old seemed unbelievable. The part of him that was the son of Owen Burnett was highly skeptical about that. As much as he was afraid of some of those answers, and disbelieving at some of the aspects of his celebrity status, which he did not like at all, it only made him want to find out, and learn about this world that thought to own him in such a manner.

He was also glad that the gargoyles had decided to keep his fey blood to themselves, which showed that they were as weary as he was in this world's trustworthiness. He also knew that he would have to see his father, as much as he was still angry with the man.

Minerva finally came out of her thoughts, and finally decided to mull over the information in more detail later.

"Alright then, lets get to the heart of the matter," the witch said crisply, " while Mr. Po-, Burnett's handicap is a draw back in his education, we can work around it, and perhaps tailor his curriculum. It will be difficult, I wont lie to you. Wordless magic is usually not taught until after the sixth year, but in this case, our headmaster will make an exception. In the meanwhile, there are devices, such as specialty dicta-quills, for instance, that can facilitate in writing assignments and other spells." Minerva decided not to mention that the boy would most likely be gone over with a fine toothcomb, "the only thing left is to find out if the boy will be attending or not."

McGonagall decided to again not mention that the Ministry would most likely get involved if they refused to send the boy.

That's when all eyes turned to Harry.

The boy shrunk further against the lavender gargoyle, burying his face into Goliaths neck.

"Perhaps you can give us a moment?" Goliath said politely. He got up and carried the boy outside.

The two of them watched the bustling streets below the clock tower, watching as the cops moved in and out of the precinct below like busy ants.

"Harry," Goliath said finally, "I know this is hard for you. We are asking a lot of you, to make this decision. But it is because we care for you, and respect you as a member of the clan, that we leave you the decision in this matter. Your decision should be based on what is best for you, regardless of mine, or the clans opinion."

Harry gave him a watery eyed look, then he wrapped his small arms around Goliaths neck, holding the gargoyle in a near strangle hold.

"Oof! Little one! A little air…"

The hold loosened somewhat.

Massaging his neck, Goliath rested his forehead against the boys.

"Just because you are a wizard, does not change the fact that we, I, care for you. You will always be a part of the clan, no matter what you are, or what you become. None of us will ever hate you for it." Goliath felt the tense body relax in his arms, correctly guessing Harry's fear and reassuring him.

Finally, the boy pulled out his ever-present paper and pencil, and began to draw,

It didn't take long.

Goliath looked down at the picture, and then closed his eyes.

It was of Harry holding a wand, like the one mentioned in his letter, in his hand.

Harry's decision had indeed been made.

Ooo ooo ooo

a/n: I hope you all enjoyed. Don't expect to many updates on my fics for a bit, due ot school.

Review and let me know what you think of this chap!


	11. Chapter 11

Summery: Xanatos is in Britten on business when he stumbles across a silent green-eyed boy. Intrigued by the unusual boy he sends his aide, Owen to the boy's house. There, Owen is forced by magic into becoming a new daddy to the boy who lived. Harry, with his new father, goes to America where he will experience adventure and healing with some extraordinary new friends.

Rated: T (for now).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gargoyles; all belong to whoever came up with the idea and their affiliates, just borrowing for personal amusement, no money being made. I also don't own Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K Rowling and her affiliates, again for personal amusement and not for profit.

Authors Note: Well, it has been awhile, sorry it's so short. With school and all, I haven't had much time for anything. I will try to have more updates for some of my fics by Christmas.

Pairings planned for the future so far:

Goliath/Harry (eventual)

Hudson/McGonagall

David/Fox (cannon)

A Voice that Doesn't Speak.

Chapter 11: Goodbyes.

Harry couldn't believe that the time had come.

The young preteen let out a nervous breath, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword behind his neck briefly in a calming gesture.

At his side, was a large monstrous grey hound, waiting patiently for Harry to make the first move into his new future.

Harry felt his mind wander back to a week ago.

Flashback…

_Harry's decision to leave the clan had been meant with sadness by his clan brothers, and resignation by Goliath and Hudson. No one wanted to see him go, but all of them understood it was something that the boy needed to do. _

_They had certainly been a lot more understanding then his father._

Ooo ooo ooo

_After nearly a year without seeing the castle, and the infrequent visits that Harry knew his father paid on him, whether he was aware of it or not, it was surreal to find himself standing before his irate parent in the mans personal quarters. Xanatos had gone off_ _to handle some business with Fox, only pausing long enough to give him a stiff hello._

_The separation from his godfather, and the man's hurt at Harry's choice of his enemies over him was still to fresh for the both of them._

_Owen had been delighted at first, by his son's unexpected arrival, but that had quickly degenerated into a rant after Harry told him why he was here. It was mainly about how no son of his was going to learn magic from inferior mortals and how it was unbefitting for a son of a fey to be influenced by mortal magic. He also had not been pleased when Harry had revealed his past. This had taken a lot of pictures as well, and the included note that Goliath had grudgingly given him to give to Owen, despite his misgivings about Harry approaching the human. This was, of course, why Harry was here during the day. Goliath would be furious, but he didn't want to aggravate the situation by having his clan there. _

_Owen, who had reverted into his true form in his ire, had paced floated in front of his son. Eventually, he had sighed, his temper fizzled out. _

_The fey had known that his child, his beautiful special, willful child, was a magic using human. He even knew a bit about the wizards and witches courtesy of his inconveniently timed conversations with the Ward and the occasional encounter here and there. He knew that his son would need guidance in controlling his abilities, but he did not like the idea of his only progeny, fruit of his loins or no, gallivanting off to another country were dangerous individuals sought to harm his child. He knew that the existing of the ward herself was proof of that. As well as the wards dislike for the "Old Coot," who sounded very much alive._

_Harry's father, also known as Puck, trickster child of the fey, or also known as Oberon's Children, was bound as Owen Burnett for as long as Xanatos was alive. _

_He knew there was ways around it of course, ways that would ensure that his child was not left totally helpless all the time. But he still needed to have away for those times when his boy was left unguarded by his duties as Owen._

_That was when he remembered that his son, as the only child of the clan would not likely be sent off completely without protection either. Goliath was the annoyingly responsible, over-protective type that would insure that the boy would not be left vulnerable. For the first time, Puck found a certain relief of this straight-laced feature of the leader of the clan. Since this meant he could use this to his advantage. _

" _Very well my Little Green Eyes, I wont fight you on this, but there will be a few stipulations to be made if your so set on going…"_

_ooo ooo ooo_

_Goliath had seen him off at the airport. The large gargoyle had picked him up and held him tight, nuzzling his chest and intoned sadly._

"_Please be careful little one, I don't know what I…the clan I mean, would do if something happened to you."_

_Harry rested his forehead against Goliaths, unable to hold back his own tears, nodding._

_Goliath reluctantly lowered his youngest clan member to the ground, wiping away the boys tears gently with the curl of a knuckle. The boy smiled and after one more nuzzle, did the second of the hardest things he had ever done in this new life, and that was to walk away from Goliath towards the airport where the jet was waiting, Bronx at his side._

Ooo ooo ooo

Flashback ends…

When he had boarded the plane, there was a cat carrier with a large green bow on the top.

Harry's sadness and trepidation of the journey ahead lifted somewhat when he opened the cage, pulling out a beautiful, somewhat haughty white cat with aqua eyes. On its collar was a name.

Ariel.

Harry thought it was a brilliant name, not that he could call it out or anything.

The cat, a slim, almost dainty creature with large ears and features that reminded Harry of those pictures of an Egyptian Mau from his cross cultural studies, wiggled out of his grasp and trotted over to the bowl of tuna that had been provided for it…or him as he would later figure out.

Bronx sniffed the creature, giving a rather disapproving woof at the sight, before settling down by his pup's feet.

Harry chuckled at the gargoyle dog's reaction to the cat. He suspected that the animal probably smelled like his father or Godfather, one of the two or both who most likely gifted him the animal, despite the tensions. Bronx usually got along with cats; Harry had seen him around the strays when Goliath insisted the dog gargoyle accompany Harry during his little excursions at nighttime. The clan respected his occasional urge for solitude, but they were still protective of the only child of the clan they had.

The plane ride was uneventful, and the steward was a rather gruff, muscled fellow that didn't blink at all at the sight of a lone boy with a sword and a gargoyle by his side. Harry suspected that he was one of Xanatos' private enforcers. The man tossed him a sandwich once, made sure he was buckled in during take off and landing, and jerked a thumb in the general direction of the bathroom when harry presented a short picture of a toilet.

Harry was to remain on the plane until the sun set after it landed, as it was currently daybreak, and Bronx was stone. His steward/guard/grunt to communicate, kept Harry fed on fast food take out and when Bronx awoke at the fall of the sun, Harry disembarked the plane, clambered onto Bronx's back, holding Ariel in his lap with a backpack tossed over his shoulder, and was escorted to the boundaries of the private Xanatos' airport were the guard left him to find his own way around, per instructions.

Harry pulled out a map that Professor McGonagall had sent him in her last letter. The map led to an out of the way farm on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole were he was to find a Wizarding family known as the Weasley's. It would be his first encounter with a magical group since he meant McGonagall.

He wondered what this new world would think of him?

Ooo ooo ooo

A/N: again, sorry about the short update. Not my best chap, but its one of those transitional plot type things.


	12. Chapter 12

Summery: Xanatos is in Britten on business when he stumbles across a silent green-eyed boy. Intrigued by the unusual boy he sends his aide, Owen to the boy's house. There, Owen is forced by magic into becoming a new daddy to the boy who lived. Harry, with his new father, goes to America where he will experience adventure and healing with some extraordinary new friends.

Rated: T (for now).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gargoyles; all belong to whoever came up with the idea and their affiliates, just borrowing for personal amusement, no money being made. I also don't own Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K Rowling and her affiliates, again for personal amusement and not for profit.

Authors Note: sorry about the ridiculously long wait. Won't make any promises

Pairings planned for the future so far:

Goliath/Harry (eventually, as in when he is much, much older)

Hudson/McGonagall

David/Fox (cannon)

A Voice that Doesn't Speak.

Chapter 12: The Weasleys.

According to Harry's map, the airport he had disembarked from was just on the outskirts of Devon. Ottery Saint Catchpole was located further into the area, a combination of a muggle and magical rural community. Harry would be sticking to the forested areas, skirting the village all together and coming through Ottery Saint Catchpole forest at the back of the Wizarding property known as The Burrow (1).

This name amused Harry, and made him think of that book, _Lord of the Rings,_ that had nearly driven his father to tears of laughter one evening when he read it to him for a bed time story one evening, the more easily humored side of him of course.

Harry felt suddenly sad. He missed his father, and even Uncle David, despite the fact that the two men were still hunting his clan. Seeing his father those few brief times since he had went to stay with the gargoyles had always been somewhat stiff on his part. He had been so weary, so angry, and now that he looked back on it, he remembered the brief moments of pain in his father's eye, the regret through his mischievous smile. After those few visits, he would cling to Goliath all the harder as soon as he could afterwards, not that any of the gargoyles were aware of the visits, and the patient leader would sooth him, and take him for a glide around the city, always knowing that Harry loved the sensation of soaring above the clouds.

Harry wondered if all this magic learning would perhaps make it possible to perhaps fly or glide right beside the lavender leader.

Harry shook his head and turned his thoughts firmly back to the matter at hand. Hudson would say that when was going about doing something; one should focus their thoughts on that doing, especially if it was something different, and laminate over unrelated things when you aren't doing anything in particular at all. So he buried his regrets, sadness, and hopes to the back of his mind and focused on the map in his hands, as he sat up straighter on Bronx's back.

Harry was to stay with a family called the Weasleys for a day or so, and they would see him off with something called a portkey that was specially allowed given that one of his companions was rather nocturnally inclined. He had been assured by McGonagall that the wizard family was good folk.

His father had already acquired Harry's school things, though how, he decided not to question, and sent them on ahead when he showed him the deputy headmistress's letter.

Something he decided not to ask how he had.

Knowing that while his Owen persona was reasonable, his true self, the wily trickster, would not have just seen Harry off without some sort of scheme in mind.

He was still waiting for the other shoe to drop in regards to his father's insatiable mischief, which would not yield to even the strain of their relationship. The only thing that he had been firm upon, in both persona's, was that Harry not use a wand, despite it being on the list. He considered it a weak mortal crutch that would hinder him later in the future and potentially leave him vulnerable should it be taken from him. He had firm expectations on his child's use of magic, and would not yield in this matter. Harry had shrugged and not cared over the absence of some stick when he could access his magic just fine. It just needed some fine tuning and a great deal of concentration.

Hudson had agreed as well when Harry had told him his fathers words, he said a man with a sword should already know how to fight without one before it is placed in one's hand, whatever it meant.

Harry let out a breath of relief as Bronx approached what the letter had described as a building that was a strange, lopsided affair that defied several laws of physics and gravity that would otherwise have the place in a pile of rubble. His clan brothers would love this place, though his foster father and his uncle would likely be rather appalled that this was the residence of a family of powerful people.

Ooo ooo ooo

Bronx took in the property, noted the presence of gnome holes with disfavor. Bronx hated gnomes. For a non-flying gargoyle such as himself, they were a hindrance when trying to hunt, as ones foot would often get stuck in them, and the gnomes tasted rather foul, and screamed rather shrilly for his sensitive ears when they were about to be devoured. The gargoyle dog made a mental note to clear the area in the next few nights if they were staying longer then the one morning sleep.

Bronx felt the weight on his back shift as the boy slumped forward, giving into his exhaustion. The feline his pup dubbed Ariel that had been in his arms switched to perching on Bronx's head, making the gargoyle wuff irritably, but the irksome creature just got comfortable.

Bronx surveyed the marshy valley, with one last disdainful huff and padded up to the front door, leaving heavy gauges as he scratched on the ancient wood to alert the people inside, and then promptly stilled and turned to stone as the first rays of morning touched his flank.

This was how Bill Weasley, who was visiting his parents, sleepily found the exhausted pre-teen, perched upon a fearsome statue with a white cat waiting expectantly.

Ooo ooo ooo

The Weasleys, to say the least, were definitely not expecting the famous Boy-Who-Lived to be what arrived.

For one thing, while there was distinct characteristics of both parents, the boys long wild locks, left to lie loose under a headband with some sort of permanent sticking charm and the strangely sharp features, gave the pre-teen a slightly alien look. There was enough of something of neither parents that made the boy wholly himself and left him more inheriting his parents coloring and not so much the features, a drastic difference then how Albus Dumbledore had described the boy when he was an infant.

they had already been warned that the boy was mute, but the silence, combined with those expressive eyes and those pictures he drew...well, they were feeling somewhat surreal, and at times out to sea.

Further, after the boy had properly awoken and introductions were made, (though one sided as everyone obviously knew who Harry was, including his new name thanks to a letter he past around from his father) and after coming down from the cot that had been placed in their youngest son's bedroom some hours later, well after lunch, was one of distinct weariness.

Harry Potter, or Harry Burnett as he preferred, while polite when addressed, and not hostile, nevertheless wasn't the friendliest child one could expect, and he certainly had a highly protective nature when someone stepped to close to the gargoyle statue that had appeared with the child, still out on the front door step. In fact, the boy had eaten his late lunch and mid afternoon snack (with a wearily polite nod of thank you to Mrs. Weasley) while sitting up against the statue, sometimes sharing some of his chicken sandwich with the boy's familiar, an all-white feline that regarded the family with an air that reminded Mr. Weasley quite strongly of Lucius Malfoy.

Frankly, the whole statue situation stumped the Weasley's as well. Ron Weasley had proclaimed that the "unfriendly prat" in the garden thought that it might be some sort of portkey. The unfriendly prat comment was due to the fact that the two same aged boys had not hit it off as Harry had not liked being goggled at like some sort of circus entertainment and asked questions about his scar. Something he pointed out through displeased glares and pictures (which was interesting in itself) was rather noisy and rude of Ron, and the easy to anger red head had not taken the wisdom to heart, and thought that the green eyed boy was rather unfriendly and stuck up (in his opinion anyway).

Since the family had neglected at being informed exactly why the boy was leaving in the next evening for the castle and not by train the next day with the rest of the school aged brood, they were unaware of the statues true function, especially when Arthur explained that Harry had arrived through muggle transportation and that he already had the provided portkey for the famous boy, a cup normally used by the students at school in the great hall.

Percy Weasley couldn't help goggling later that afternoon when he happened to notice that their prestigious guest (anti-social behavior notwithstanding) had made some strange warbling echoic whistle that had caught his attention as he watched from his bedroom window, a sound that called no less than 11 owls within the area, two of which were the family owls, Errol and his owl Screech owl, a gift for having been made prefect, Hermes, and one he thought might be the Diggory owl and another, his little sister's friends owl from the Lovegoods. Others looked distinctly wild.

One of the wild owls, a scruffy barn owl, ended up being the lucky owl of the lot, and was given a letter that the boy had pulled out of his inner jacket, sending it on its way. The boy never said who the letter was for later, when asked, and Percy decided not to comment on it, and returned to polishing his prefects badge.

The greatest surprise for the family of red heads came when the statue out on the lawn shattered to smithereens upon the setting of the sun, while the boy watched on calmly from a safe distance and then proceeded to greet the monster that was apparently not a statue at all with a jubilant head scratch and a sandwich for the famished gargoyle.

Though Harry never said it out loud, he found the slack jawed looks of shock amusing, considering these were the people that had garden gnomes in their backyard and dishes that washed themselves. Still, his father, godfather and Goliath had taught him to be polite at the very least so he introduced Bronx to the shocked wizarding family and vice versa.

Bronx, understandably to Harry, didn't like the fact that there was so many magic wielding humans around him, his clan never having much in the way of good memories with such, and his pup, felt no compunction in growling his warnings having not been taught the finer points of good manners.

The unsurprising shrieks from the matriarch of the red heads and the spell casting that resulted only made Bronx more irritable and thus growled further, introducing little glowing eyes to the mix to express his displeasure.

Needless to say, it took both Harry and, surprisingly, the second oldest Weasley son, Charlie, a bit to settle both parties down.

Bronx, proving that he wasn't just some dumb animal, was the first to settle under his pups reassuring hands and the smell of the placating redhead, a smell that reminded the gargoyle of dragons, cousins to gargoyles, something that he had not smelled since he was a hatchling.

Dragons and gargoyles were believed to share common ancestry and the relations between dragons and gargoyles were that of amicable peace. In the old days, Hudson used to say, before humans began to really spread out, it was not uncommon for gargoyles and dragons to share the same cliffs and warrens, egg clutches of both species often laid together and raised as rookery siblings. Dragons also had a good scent of character and if his cousins could favor the human, then he was, for now, alright by Bronx.

That evening, while the Weasleys settled uneasily into their beds, Harry was up with Bronx, leaning against his steady warm hide and scaly smooth skin with Ariel perched beside him, and mused mentally.

'I can't say yet whether or not these wizards are worth knowing, but I can say for one thing that we will certainly be in for an interesting ride.'

And the ride would begin, for him, the following evening.

Ooo ooo ooo

A/N: (1) Description from Harry Potter Wiki.


End file.
